Highschool Confidential
by FilthyxMind
Summary: AU Highschool! Fic. Brian is forced to do something different with his life when some trouble arises.
1. Prologue

**Author's note**: Just so you know: the chapters won't be this short. Since this was just the prologue I didn't make it pages and pages long. I just felt you should know that. Heh. Anyway – I'm a review addict/whore so I would love it if you reviewed. Thanks.

* * *

"You did _what_?"

The lawyer looked shell-shocked, her blonde lover looked stunned into another world and Michael stood there in the muncher's home with his mouth dropped open wide enough to catch oncoming bugs. Brian stood before all of them, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black trench coat, and looked like he had delivered the most normal news to ever happen in Pittsburgh. Michael looked like he wanted to say something, maybe even yell something since he was always so dramatic, but he couldn't seem to get it out. Lindsay looked too shocked to say anything. Melanie was the only one able to use her vocals at the moment. Brian lifted his shoulders up in a shrug.

"I applied for the Art teaching job at St. James."

"You go from being a _top Ad exec_ to being a fucking teacher?"

Melanie had always been loud. Brian simply nodded his head, anger burning in the pit of his stomach at the very mention of him being an AD exec. Thanks to Vance that would no longer be an option for him. After all the years Brian had worked his ass off for the stupid, ass ugly bald man this was how he got repaid. For years Vance had been trying to get Brian into some sort of trouble so there would be a good reason to get him fired. It had finally happened and Brian was gone from Vanguard forever. For years Vance had brought on surprise drug checks. Brian had been lucky the first time it had happened – he had been absent. The second time – he had managed to use Cynthia's piss to substitute his. The third time – four weeks ago he had been away on a trip to win an ad.

This time, however, a week ago, he hadn't been so lucky. There hadn't been any evidence of drugs in his system; he had stopped using four weeks ago when he realized how much of a danger it was to him and his job if he kept on using. Not only had it provided him the security that he could no longer get fired if also made him look a helluva lot better and made, other's told him anyway, his personality towards people a lot better. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not but he would get over it. So he had been fine when he had to piss in a cup. He had acted happy as he skipped off to the bathroom with his cup, although he offered to piss right there in front of everyone. They had told him to use the restroom. He came back to find, however, them digging through his desk and pulling out a little packet of E. Fuck.

Vance had fucking framed him.

The bald bastard even had a smirk on his face. He had all but giggled when he told Brian he was fired. Stupid bastard. If it hadn't been for the healthy glow from his drug free for four weeks body then he probably would've decked the little shit. That night had been full of drinking his ass off but, still, no drugs. He liked the way he no longer had dark shadows under his eyes, red surrounding his pupils and that hangover look he always had when he woke up. Sure, the enormous amount of alcohol that night had given it to him but, with the drugs; it had been a lot worst. He was better off without them. He probably looked better due to the lack of tricking. Since he had been working so fucking hard he had stayed late at the office every night for weeks. No more late night tricking for him.

And it had all been for nothing.

So, he had gone to St. James after seeing an AD on the computer and gotten the job of the Art teacher in, obviously, the art department. It couldn't be too hard. Plus, he was creative. How else had he survived so long at Vanguard? He was a fucking genius when it came to art. Michael suddenly burst out.

"Do you know what that _means_?"

Brian shrugged not caring.

"No more tricking,"

Brian broke in. "I haven't done that for weeks anyway."

"No more drugs!"

Michael was counting off on his fingers and Brian quickly pointed out that he hadn't had drugs in weeks either. The three of them looked slightly stunned but Michael pressed on.

"No late night excursions to Babylon except on weekends…and that's if you're not grading projects which I'm sure you will be. Brian – you're out of your _fucking mind_."

Brian rolled his eyes. Michael had always been such a drama queen.

"Look. I'll give them some glue and macaroni and put them to work."

Michael didn't think it too funny.

"It doesn't work that way."

"You're right. I'll give them glitter too. Relax, Michael. I know what I'm doing. It shouldn't be that hard anyway. I'll impress them with my cussing since we all know teachers aren't supposed to have dirty mouths, win the award for hottest teacher on the campus, and enjoy checking out the hot, young asses of the school boys in their school uniforms…those ties would probably play into something fun."

Michael rolled his eyes and immediately shut up. He was obviously giving up on getting to his best-friend. Brian just nodded at the three of them and made a move to leave.

"Well, that's the news I had for you. Maybe you can visit me and give me an apple or something."

He walked out the door before anyone could call him back and demand that he not take the job and demand that he get a job that would use his brilliant skills that he had worked on for years at Vanguard. That wasn't going to happen. Brian had a feeling that Vance had made sure every Ad company in the United States knew about his "drug holding". Brian would admit though – he wasn't looking forward to having to teach a bunch of bratty rich kids. He would probably lose control and lash out at one of them if they were smart ass with him and then he would lose yet another job.

Brian couldn't even see himself teaching.

For that matter – he couldn't see himself not doing drugs, not tricking and not clubbing.

Wow. Fuck. Before he knew it he would be in love and living a happy domestic life.

* * *


	2. Detention

* * *

I don't want somebody to love me  
just give me sex whenever I want it  
'cause all I ask for is instant pleasure  
instant pleasure, instant pleasure  
**Instant Pleasure – Rufus Wainwright**

* * *

Brian couldn't believe he was doing **this**. Brain Kinney teaching. Who would've thought? Definitely not himself…but he hadn't planned on that bastard framing him either and then getting him canned. Brian stared at himself in the mirror contemplating on what to wear and on what not to wear. A conversation that he had had with Lindsay the other night popped up into his memory. She had told him that he was going to teach a bunch of _teenagers_, not trying to wow a bunch of old geezers and win an account. She had strictly told him NO Armani. So, Brian complied and promised not to wear Armani. Plus, she was right. These were "young people" – Not senior citizens.

And he was twenty-nine. Far from being a senior citizen. He wanted to blend.

Or something.

So, no Armani. Sighing, Brian settled with a pair of jeans. Not just any jeans either. Brian didn't just have "_any_" jeans. All his pairs of jeans were name brand, expensive, and on him – fucking hot. No, he had on a pair of expensive 501s. They were his favorite pair of faded blue jeans. He liked the way they hung loosely on his hips and framed his perfect, all of him was perfect and he and everyone else knew that, legs. Next would be his torso. If it wasn't below zero degrees out there and snowing like there was no tomorrow he would've worn the infamous black, button up tank top that completed a lot of his outfits. But, no, thanks to the Christmas season he had to wear something else.

He got over it.

What he was wearing made him look fucking hot anyway.

Brian pulled on a long sleeved and, not to mention, very snug shirt. He figured that an expensive school full of rich, selfish brats would have the heater on so he didn't want to wear something too hot. He pulled on some expensive, everything he owned was expensive, leather shoes and, the one thing that he would wear that was Armani, his large black overcoat. And that was just until he reached the classroom that he would be assigned in. Lindsay wouldn't want him to freeze to death would she? That led to another conversation that she had talked with him about. Teachers didn't make loads of money. He had to be careful with what he bought and spent. He had quickly reminded her that he had enough money to last him the rest of his life into retirement.

He was loaded.

Then she had asked him if he _really_ wanted to do this job. Of course he didn't _really_ want to do it but he wasn't going to mind it. Part of the art that they had been doing was photography. Photography was Brian's thing. If Brian had not became the brilliant Ad executive that he had become then he would've been in photography. No doubt. He could remember the first time that he had used a camera. He had been thirteen; he and Michael were going to a summer camp that Debbie happened to be working at so they got in for free. His father had immediately agreed to letting him go – Anything to get his son out of his hair. Brian had readily agreed to go – Anything to get his father out of his hair.

It was at summer camp that Michael had shown Brian Debbie's camera. It was a nice camera. Not one of those ugly, shitty ones or one of those pointless disposable cameras. It was like "Pimp my camera". It had everything that a camera could have. All the things that a camera _could_ have back then. Brian had gone crazy with it, talking pictures of everything that there was to take pictures of. The foliage, campers, camp leaders – Their leader at camp was fucking hot. How could he resist? -, Michael, Debbie…_everything_. Being the same cocky person he is today he had told himself that he had done a fucking awesome job. Debbie had called him a "genius with the camera" when she had flipped through the pictures on the last day of camp. One had particularly caught her eye – that of the lake right in the middle of camp. Secretly, it had been Brian's favorite too.

Debbie had even gotten him a "special" folder – Special folder had sounded kinda cool at the _time_ - for his pictures so he could keep them protected and add new pictures that he happened to take while out of camp. Then he had returned to his "humble" home and back to the abusive nature of his father, Jack, and the unhelpful hands of his mother. So, when he returned home the folder had been tucked away under his mattress so his father wouldn't find it and do something drastic. Like rip the pictures to shreds. They were probably one of the most prized possessions that Brian had owned at the time. His father would do anything to ruin something Brian actually liked. So – he kept them secret. Easy.

Until he came home from school that one day.

- -

_"What the fuck is _this_?" _

Brian stood in front of his bedroom door in horror with Michael standing behind him cowering behind Brian's taller form to avoid the fiery and haunting gaze of Brian's drunk father. Brian and Michael had just gotten out of school and the thirteen and fourteen, Mikey was a year older, year olds were ready to get out of the brick prison and head over to Brian's house so he could retrieve a few things and then run over to Michael's. Michael had steered clear of Brian's house since the first day that he had met the brunette – Brian had told him to never come here unless it was an emergency. Michael had heard all the horror stories so Michael had no trouble staying away from the Kinney house.

Brian looked from the folder in Jack's hand to the beer clutched in his other hand and then to the outraged face. His eyes were glassy and bloodshot, cheeks, neck, and ears red with the anger that was building up inside his alcohol drowned body, and lips were curled back into a disgusted sneer. Brian didn't answer, he couldn't, his mouth was glued shut and his palms started to sweat just slightly. He quickly wiped the palms of his hands on his corduroy pants before bravely stepping into the destruction zone – his bedroom. The place that was a safe haven to most kids but a dangerous place to step if you were Brian Kinney. His father repeated the question, spit spewing out of his mouth, and anger flooding the entire room.

"Answer me you fucking brat! What are you now?"

He gave the folder a few hard shakes causing the pictures to fall out like rain onto the floor, some upside down and some face up. His father kicked at a few with his feet before looking back up at his very pissed off son. "You aren't going to talk? Answer me! Are you some kind of fucking fairy? I sent you to that fucking summer land to play sports – be a man…not fucking…take pictures of flowers!" Brian kept his eyes trained on his father, he wanted to look down at the pictures to see, to check, if Jack had ripped any when he had began kicking them around but he didn't. He couldn't._ That would give his father the chance to see that Brian actually cared about the pictures. _

Brian didn't want to show Jack that he cared.

He tried to act like he didn't. But, oh, how he did.

"Is there something wrong with you? Answer me!"

With that Jack landed a punch, a none-to-gently punch, on Brian's jaw. The brunette stumbled back a few steps, he heard Michael let out a worried gasp behind him in the doorway, and he placed a hand on the jaw. Pain and burning pulsed through his entire face but focusing on that one punched spot on his jaw. Fuck – it hurt like a mother fucker but Brian stared squarely at his father. In all the years that Jack had hit him, kicked him, and beat him he had never cried in front of him or his mother and he didn't intend to today. Especially with Michael here. Brian didn't cry in front of people and he wasn't going to start today. Jack might've showed some appreciation for his son's strength against emotion if the pictures weren't still in sight.

"You're a fucking fairy aren't you? Answer me."

Brian still didn't answer. If he did he would have to tell the truth. He wasn't ashamed of his sexual orientation but he felt that his father didn't deserve to know the truth. His father was a bastard, pure evil, and just a sperm donor in his mind. His mother was just the women who popped him out. He didn't give a fuck about either of them – well, he tried his best not to. There was always that one part of him, that one very annoying part of him, that still slightly cared. Even if it was just a tiny bit…but he supposed everyone at least cared a centimeter about their parents.

No matter how horrible they were.

Instead of answering his father, Brian fell to the floor on his knees and began grabbing all the pictures and trying to get them all in his hands before Jack could do more damage. As soon as Jack saw what his son was doing the man kicked out his foot. Said foot connected roughly with Brian's side and sent the thirteen year old onto his back, hand grabbing onto the side that his father had abused. Michael could be heard gasping again and probably sniffling. He was crying. Brian would bet on anything that the comic loving idiot was crying. Brian slowly and carefully picked himself back up into a sitting position, hand still gripping his burning side. He was probably the only one who heard the crack of a rib fracturing.

Jack kneeled down on the floor in front of him. He began to rip each picture piece by piece until he came to the very last one, Brian watching on in pure horror but doing his best to hide it. The last picture – The Lake. Debbie's favorite. Brian's fucking favorite photograph. Brian let go of his side, grabbed the picture and held tightly onto it, knuckles turning white and a fiery glare shot at his father. He would die before Jack could have this picture. He didn't know why he was so passionate about keeping it so safe and he didn't know why he care so much but he knew he wanted it to last and not die like all the others. Jack let out a disgusting, smirking laugh and stood back up, hand still clasping his beer bottle.

"Keep the fucking picture you fucking brat."

Jack stormed out of the room, his right side rammed into Michael and sent the boy into a wall with a loud thump and an "ouch!". Brian stared at the lake in his hands and threw the picture into the corner of his room. It fell to the floor agonizingly slow and then landed face down. Brian quietly set to work on scooping the pieces of the other pictures and putting them into a single pile. Michael had seated himself on Brian's bed. Brian was sure he had heard Michael as if he was alright but Brian wasn't so sure. If so, then Brian was going to ignore him. Brian got up off the floor; he did his best to ignore the burning in his ribcage, and got a small plastic bag from the store and placed the torn pictures in the bag.

He placed it into the trash like he didn't care.

"Brian?"

Brian met Michael's large, worried, puppy-dog eyes with a steely look of 'I don't care about shit' on his face. Brian waited expectantly for the question that he knew would come. "Are you ok?" Brian quickly nodded and sat down next to his best-friend on his shitty excuse for a bed. Michael proceeded. "So – that was the infamous Mr. Kinney." Both boys ignore Mr. and Mrs. Kinney's screams at the other end of the house and then the scream of the women. Brian offered Michael a smile and nodded none-too-proudly at the statement.

"I'm sure he was glad to meet you."

Instead of going over to Michael's house that night – he was sure Michael would relay the whole story to Debbie and he didn't want the loud women fussing over him tonight – he stayed in the "comfort" of his bedroom and stared at his ceiling until his father was asleep, ass drunk, on the sofa. Then he carefully rolled over on his stomach, buried his face in his pillow, and cried his heart out but was still silent about it. He didn't want his mother or father to hear just incase they happened to wake up. It was times like these that he cried. When he was alone and there was no one to hear him.

Bliss.

- -

Brian stopped looking at himself in the mirror when his cell phone starting calling out to him in an annoying ring tone that said Michael was calling him. He contemplated on answer it. Would it be Michael calling just to ask him if he was still going on with this crazy plan to become the school's hottest teacher on campus? Was he just going to try and get Brian to back out of the plan? Brian decided to answer it anyway, pressed the 'TALK' button and held it up to his ear. He paused before talking wondering if it was too late to hang up. No, it was too late because Michael would know he was there since he had answered. Fuck.

"What the fuck do you want, Mikey?"

"To offer you my blessings."

"What?"

"Actually to wish you good luck on your first day on the job."

Brian smiled into the phone, reaching down to get his briefcase off the floor and stepping out the front door after, of course, making sure that his door was locked and the alarm was on. Brian laughed. "Yeah right. You didn't even want me to take it." Michael sighed on the other end, obviously thinking about the next thing to say. "Yeah – well, I've changed my mind. This is a good break for you."

"Yeah, I get to see a bunch of young, hot teenagers."

Brian could imagine Michael rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Brian could only imagine what question Michael had for him.

"How did you even get the job? It's halfway into the year."

Brian smirked and he was sure Michael new he was doing so. Brian had his ways. This had been a snap, getting the teaching job. The principle happened to be a female, a single female, and all he had to do was offer her a few "suggestive" looks, act like the hot shit he was, and convince her that he was the perfect man for the job. Then, of course, the question of him being in possession of E hadn't even been brought up. Vance had somehow pulled some strings so that it didn't get onto his record or get to the media. Vance had readily told people that Brian had quit to move on to bigger and better things. Yeah – teaching was so much better and bigger. Brian slid into his jeep.

"The principle has a crush on me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Brian grinned.

"Nope. I'm serious. For once. I completely understand why she would though. No one can resist my sexy charm and incredibly good looks."

Michael snorted on the other end.

"Whatever. I let you and your charm leave then. Oh and Lindsay told me to make sure you aren't wearing Armani."

Brian looked down at his overcoat and then focused back on the road.

"Nope. Armani free now shut the fuck up and hang up."

He did.

"I'm Brian Kinney. You're new art teacher."

God. This was fucking insane. Brian couldn't be a teacher. Since when did he have patience for a bunch of eighteen-year-olds? It wouldn't be that hard to get the girls to do what he wanted. They were all but giggling – No, some of them _were_ giggling – at the sight of their new teacher. He swore he heard a few content and appreciative sighs when he shrugged off his overcoat and, of course he loved the attention, he thrived in it even if it was from the female population, he couldn't help but smile. He would be able to wrap those girls around his finger without a problem. The males on the other hand – God help him. They looked like a bunch of…stupid idiots. His predictions had been right.

The only reason most of these guys joined because it was an easy A.

None of them looked like they could draw a stick figure. The right side of the room held five guys. Jocks. Brian looked down at the sheet of paper he held in his hand and began calling names. Everyone was here except one student. "Justin Taylor." Brian looked around the room; all was silent except for a small comment ("The homo new kid!") by the Hobbs kid. Brian only had to take one look at him to know that he was the leader of the pack of dummies that sat next to him watching his every move and hoping to make him proud of them or whatever the fuck. It was the stupidest thing Brian had ever heard of. One of the blonde girls, Ashley something, raised her hand. Shit. He had to call on her.

"What?"

"He's here. He's probably late."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah_, he's obviously late if you're right and he's here."

She looked offended at his tone of voice and sent him a small death glare before returning to talking about her nails or something to the flock of girls that surrounded her. Brian ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Brian sat down on top of his desk and studied the students. There were only ten students counting Justin Taylor. He could get through this and, if worst came to worst, he could just quit. Suddenly the door burst open and in came, who Brian thought the kid was, Justin Taylor.

And damn.

He was fucking hot. It should be illegal for him to be running around the school and even more illegal for him to be wearing the school uniform. When the blonde turned around to pick up a paper that he had dropped in a rush to get inside the classroom he got the perfect view of his bubble butt and he would be lying to say that images of him sinking his dick into it didn't pop into his mind. Oh, no, they were certainly there and Brian was sure if he didn't stop looking his cock would never calm down. Clearing his throat, Brian got up off the desk and quickly sat down so no one else would notice his apparent appreciation for the appearance of the new student.

Brian was guessing he was new anyway. That's what that asshole, Hobbs, had said.

"You're late."

Maybe Brian could keep him after class and punish him. He could think of a million things to do with that tie and most of them involved tying it to something and doing some **serious** bondage. Brian watched as Justin stood there in the middle of the art room, he was obviously the most beautiful person in here, hands gripping his papers, his shaggy blonde hair in complete disarray, and his white starch shirt half un-tucked – Maybe Brian could help him un-tuck the rest of it – and out of breath. Yeah, Brian was getting the hard on of his life. Maybe this job hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"I'm sorry."

Brian might be able to work up the heart to forgive him.

"Is there a specific reason you were late?"

"He was probably giving the janitor a blow job."

This earned Hobbs a couple loud guffaws from his buddies sitting next to him. Brian rolled his eyes, how touché this Hobbs kid seemed, and shot a glare over in their direction.

"It's probably more then you get so shut the fuck up."

This seemed to have the wanted affect and Chris' mouth immediately clamped shut and he tried not to look offended at the teacher's words. A couple of the girls, Ashley included, laughed. Yeah, Brian was making a great first impression on his wonderful aspiring students. Then the blonde, still standing in the middle of the room, smiled and, well, Brian would have to be blind to not notice how…Brian shoved the thought away. To put it shortly – Justin Taylor was the most beautiful but fucking hot kid he had ever seen in his life. The janitor, not that it was even true, was one very lucky guy. Well, his _dick_ was anyway.

Justin directed that sunshine smile straight in his direction.

Brian did everything in his control to will his dick to go down.

"No."

Brian couldn't help but notice the slight teasing tone and small smirk/smile that the kid gave him but he did his best to ignore it. That was impossible but he acted like he ignored it. Suddenly the door opened again to reveal a girl with frizzy brown hair. Brian hadn't expected anymore students, there weren't anymore on his list anyway so he didn't know who the fuck she was. Chris obviously did.

"Hey, Taylor, your fag hag showed up."

Justin shot the jock a harsh glare and turned to the girl. The glare was quickly replaced with a smile. Brian wasn't sure just how new Justin was to the school but he obviously seemed to know at least two people here very well. Brian didn't stand up from his desk to make introductions, like it was even safe to stand up and show everyone just how much he liked to pay attention to students. Instead, he stayed seated and nodded over at the girl who was whispering something to her blonde friend.

"Who the fuck are you?"

She blinked before answering. No doubt startled by his choice of words. Suddenly she smiled. She obviously didn't mind it. "Daphne Chanders. I'm not on the list. I just quit Tech to join Art." Brian nodded and told the two of them to sit down before he made them stand the entire time, though he wouldn't mind staring at Justin standing there the whole time, and added Daphne's name to the list. He didn't care if the office knew about Daphne's change of classes. It was their problem – not his. Brian looked at each individual, his gaze probably lingered on Justin a little but longer then necessary, before speaking. Now he just had to decide what the fuck to do. He hadn't made a lesson plan. Screw lesson plans. Be adventurous and unpredictable.

"Who the fuck actually _has_ talent in here?"

Only a few students raised their hands, Justin was one of them. Daphne wasn't, Chris and his buddies were defiantly not raising their hands but Hobbs couldn't help but add his two cents. "If you mean in bed…yeah." His friends all laughed like he had said the most hilarious thing that they had ever heard. Brian heard Justin mutter a 'yeah right'. Brian, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't count on it."

Chris didn't reply to Brian since he's smart enough to know not to mess with him. The brunette, after all, was bigger, older, and a helluva lot more hot then he is. At least he's not stupid enough to not realize that. Too bad he doesn't realize that Brian liked Justin a lot more then him and that Justin's a whole lot hotter then he is too. Chris flicked off the blonde. Justin, Brian was happy to see, offered the jock his own middle finger before turning back to Daphne and engaging her in a conversation. Chris, Brian noticed he always had to have the last word, didn't let the matter drop. No, he had to go on and talk. Brian hated it when he opened his mouth and he had only been in the classroom…fifteen minutes.

"This coming from _Mr. Virgin_?"

Justin raised an eyebrow but his cheeks heated up a bit. Daphne rolled her eyes before sliding down in her seat and focusing on her index finger nail. Justin, however, decided not to let this drop. Brian settled back into his chair. Maybe this would actually get interesting.

"Like _any_ girl would have sex with you. Or is it guys you prefer? I can't quite remember…"

Justin moved his hand up and down in a suggestive manner. Yeah, this was getting good. Brian decided to let the two get at each other. Maybe Justin would get his shirt torn off or something. That would add to the already nice view that Brian was getting. Brian looked over at Chris and obviously this hand motion meant something because he suddenly looked ready to kill, his cheeks turned a dark red, and he was out of his chair before Brian could even grasp what was happening. By the time he did Justin was already pressed up against the wall, Daphne was shouting a bunch of profanities at Chris, the jocks were cheering him on, and all the girls were watching shocked and hoping for something good to happen.

Brian was over there as quickly as possible and pulling Chris away from Justin who didn't seem to care that he was being pinned up against a wall. As soon as Chris was off of him Justin's fist landed squarely across Hobbs' jaw. The whole class quieted and Brian could've sworn he heard someone mutter something about not knowing fags could throw a punch. Justin showed them. A bruise was already forming on Chris' face. Brian smirked and all but dragged Chris back over to his seat. He shoved him down harshly into his seat strode back over to where Justin stood straightening his shirt. Brian looked down at him for a moment, brilliant plan clicking on in his mind.

"You're staying after school for a detention with me."

Brian heard Chris snicker.

"You're going to the office. I'll let them deal with you. Now let's start fucking class."

He wanted to start it so it would be over soon. He wanted the whole day to end soon. Then it would be detention with Justin Taylor. This would be Justin's favorite detention ever. Brian's favorite too.

* * *


	3. Punishment

* * *

Oh, I count to ten  
But I don't know how and I don't know when  
To open my eyes  
If you kiss me again  
Like you did just now, like you did just then  
Do it again  
**Monkey – George Michael**

* * *

It's _finally_ the end of the day. _Finally_ the part of the day that Justin had been looking forward to. How could he **not** be looking forward to his detention with Mr. Kinney? God – He was most gorgeous man that Justin had ever laid eyes on before. He shouldn't even be allowed to be a teacher and not only because of his foul mouth. The next classes had been hard to get through, you know, with an extreme hard on and all. He was afraid that it would never go away. Thanks God he had one of those shoulder bags that you slung the strap on one shoulder and the strap went diagonally across your chest and the bag rested on your hip. Well – It wasn't resting on his hip today. More in front of his legs for obvious reasons that he didn't want to make obvious to the whole school.

Screw the new teacher and his good looks.

He was become a hassle. Daphne smiled over at the blonde.

"Wow, Justin. You've been here, let's see, two weeks and you've already gotten a detention and by the hottest teacher in the school. You're so lucky! I would give _anything_ to trade spots with you right now."

Justin smiled over at his best-friend, eyes rolling although secretly agreeing with her. He had been doing nothing but awaiting for the last bell to ring and for his legs to carry him back to the art room where his gorgeous teacher would…punish him for being bad. "Ha, ha. Whilst I'm in detention you get to go _home_ to a wonderful, big, empty house." Daphne punched him lightly in the shoulder and muttered a 'don't remind me' with a frown on her face. Her parents were always traveling around on business leaving Daphne with credit cards and money so she wouldn't die of starvation or boredom. There was also the pile of "Entertainment Money" that her parents had given to her specifically for the movies and putt-putt golf or something "exhilarating" like that.

"I'll come by after I'm done here. Can I spend the night?"

Daphne rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you think? Why do you even ask? You're always welcome in my house."

"As long as your parents aren't there."

"Yeah – well, if they knew you were gay then they wouldn't care if you came over. You should really tell them and then tell them not to tell your parents and then everything would be perfect."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, except my dad would probably get suspicious as to why your parents were letting a _supposedly straight_, male teenager sleep in their daughter's room almost every night of the week."

Daphne nodded in agreement and by then they were standing in front of the art room door. Justin smiled over at Daphne. "This is where I get off." Daphne laughed. "In more ways then one." Justin gently pushed her away and told her to go home and leave him alone to walk into heaven and she did so telling him that he better stop by her house when he got done. He promised her that he would. Now it was time for the best detention that any seventeen-year-old, gay, teenage boy could wish for. And he was suddenly nervous about walking inside and seeing what Mr. Kinney had for him. Hopefully it would be well worth the whole wait from this morning up into the end of the day.

Sighing, Justin pushed the door open, eyes peering around the room. There was no sign of man who had given him the detention so he walked fully into the room. Shrugging to himself, he walked over to the closest desk and sat down, setting his bag next to his feet on the floor and folded his hands on the table. Maybe his detention wasn't going to be spent with the hot teacher after all. Justin tried not to feel too disappointed at the outcome of this and rested his chin on top of his hands, eyes staring at the clock. That's when he realized that Mr. Kinney hadn't even told him how long his detention would last. That meant he would have to come. Justin smiled at the realization, sat up in his chair, and fingered the edge of his tie while waiting.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mr. Kinney strode inside.

"Mr. Taylor."

Justin offered a smile and then he realized that he probably looked a little too happy to be here in detention. It was too late now though. He'd already smiled. Fucking idiot. "…Mr. Kinney." The teacher stared at him for a moment and, Justin wasn't completely sure, thought he saw a look of…want maybe? Justin was sure his own look mirrored that of the teacher's then. Justin wanted nothing more then Mr. Kinney to drag him somewhere and fuck him into total oblivion. Right here on the desk if that's what he wanted to do. Justin was suddenly glad he was sitting.

"Call me Brian. 'Mr. Kinney' makes me feel old."

Justin nodded and forced his smile to go away.

"Then call me Justin. 'Mr. Taylor' makes me feel…"

In all honesty, Brian calling him 'Mr. Taylor' was an extreme turn on. Brian could call him that as long as he wanted and whenever he wanted as far as Justin was concerned. Justin immediately ducked his head, entertaining himself with the cracks and paint stains of every color decorating it here and there. Swallowing, Justin looked up from the desk to meet the watchful eyes of Mr. Kin- _Brian_ and shrugged. "Anyway – we should really get this detention started." Justin really hoped he wasn't blushing but his body deceived him when he felt a light heat on his cheeks. Dammit. Justin watched as an amused and, not to mention, very sexy grin/smirk fell onto Brian's beautifulgorgeoushotwonderful – all of the above – face.

"You actually think I'm gonna give you a detention for punching Hobbs in the face? Fuck that. I only said I was giving you a detention so he wouldn't run down to the administrators and tell them I was being biased and unfair towards him and only giving him a detention. As far as I'm concerned – he provoked you. I almost walked over and punched him in the face. Good punch by the way. He'll probably have a bruise for a few weeks."

Justin couldn't help but smile. The whole thing had been a ploy. Suddenly Justin wondered if that meant that Brian was going to make him leave. God – Justin hoped not. Justin shrugged the thought away and shrugged, smile still on his face. "Thanks. My father will probably blow a gasket when he heard that I can actually swing a punch." Brian raised an eyebrow and walked over. Justin none-to-subtly lowered his eyes down Brian's chest – Frick. That shirt was way too tight to wear in his presence! – down to his jean clad legs – Those jeans looked way too hot on him. – and then back up to Brian's smirking face. Justin had never really been on for being subtle.

Soon his teacher was sitting across from him, casually leaning back in his chair.

"Why's that?"

Justin rolled his eyes.

"My dad thinks I'm not "manly enough" since I don't play sports and I'd rather sit around and draw or paint or something artistic. He'll probably even be _proud_ of me for punching one of the jocks."

"Is that why you did it?"

Justin raised an eyebrow. Of course that's not why he did it although Brian did have a point. He could've easily been looking for a way to try and please his dad. That wasn't the case though. He didn't give a flying fuck what his dad thought about him, he didn't care if his dad didn't think he was a man, and he definitely wasn't going to try and do something to please him. His father didn't deserve to be pleased. Brian must've noticed the look on Justin's face. "I guess not." Justin nodded in agreement.

"No. I didn't do it to please him. I did it because Chris is an asshole."

Brian smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I've been meaning to ask you something about your little…fight this morning. What was up with _this_,"

Brian did the up and down hand motion that Justin had shot at Chris that morning.

"And why did he get so pissed about it?"

Justin felt his cheeks heat up even more then they had earlier. He should've known that this question would pop up. Shifting in his seat, Justin offered his teacher a small half-smile. "It was, like, my first week here and I kinda gave him a…hand job. He loved it. Came and everything. Afterwards he acted like I had…molested him or some shit. I think he's in denial about being gay." Brian smirked, shocked and amused at the same time, when Justin finished with his short story. The brunette even laughed, shaking his head and muttered something along the lines of 'stupid fuck. Justin was sure he was referring to Chris.

"So…yeah. That's why he hates me so much."

Brian was silent for a moment and he looked down at his watch. Justin sighed. Was he going to kick him out? Tell him to get out since he didn't have a detention anyway? Justin fidgeted in his seat, hoping that that wasn't the case. The brunette focused back on him. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can leave, although if this was an actual detention, you'd still have thirty minutes." Was it just his ears playing tricks on him or did Brian actually sound…hesitant in letting him go? In Justin leaving and not staying? Justin grinned and tried not to let on that he had heard the tone of Brian's voice and shrugged.

"I have nowhere else to be."

"So you don't have free hand jobs to give after school?"

Justin smirked.

"Only if they're _requested_ and my request sheet his empty for today."

Shit. What the fuck was he doing? How did he even know Brian was gay? Here he was flirting with a man that could be straight. Just because he wasn't a homophobe and didn't act at all disgusted at his hand job tale didn't mean he was automatically gay. Justin felt another blush coming on and he mentally cursed himself. He was so stupid sometimes. However, Brian didn't take it too badly. Badly at all actually. "Where do I sign up?" Justin bit at his bottom lip, a nervous habit, and he was sure his cheeks were a dark crimson by now and he quickly ducked his head his hair would fall in his face and hopefully hide his red cheeks. He heard Brian chuckle and the chair scrape back against the floor.

"Paint something. You might as well do something while you're here. Plus, you raised your hand when I asked who actually _had_ talent in this class."

Justin could think of a million more things to do while he was here then just paint. But he didn't say so, he had embarrassed himself enough, and he slowly got out of his chair, hoping that Brian didn't notice his hard on, which he probably did, and quickly hid himself behind an easel. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "What do you want me to paint?" He peered out at Brian from behind the canvas and waited for an answer. The brunette only shrugged. "I don't care. Something you can do in twenty-five minutes." Justin nodded and decided to do the best subject that he could do. The man sitting down in front of him. "Do you mind if I put on some music? It helps me concentrate." Brian shrugged and Justin took this as an 'I don't care' so he reached into his bag and put in a mix CD. He turned it up to let the music flow through the room and himself.

He wet his brush and began his masterpiece. Well, he _wished_ the subject was his.

Pretty soon into painting he quickly forgot all about the beautiful man sitting in front of him and focused only focused on the paint, the paintbrush, and the canvas that he was painting on. It was easy for him to get lost in what he was doing. Most people would probably be too distracted by Brian's hard, penetrating stare but Justin wasn't. When he first started his little detention project he had been slightly put under pressure with Brian's watchful eyes staring at him with such…intensity? Was that the right word? Justin decided that it was the perfect word. Brian's eyes, and this would sound ridiculously lame, were intense. They weren't one single color, no, they were green with specks of gold around the pupil; hazel. It wasn't like Justin had gotten that close to the man but he had looked long and hard. And saw. The man was God. Fucking beautiful.

Justin wasn't sure how much time had passed. All he knew was that he nearly jumped straight out of his pants when a hand suddenly fell on his right shoulder, a chin on his left one and a warm breath tickled across the skin of his neck and the lobe of his ear. "It's me." Justin drew in a deep breath, eyes skipping over to the chair and wondering how he didn't hear it's shrill scraping sound it made when it was pushed backwards and then looked back at the painting. Brian stared back at him from the white canvas and, not to be conceited or anything, he thought it was damn good. It looked exactly like him, ever dip and curve in his perfect face, every muscle apparent through the tight fabric of his shirt and the nice bulge in his pants. It was all there and Justin was proud of it. He would take it home and probably jerk off over it.

Unless Brian wanted it. Then he would gladly give it to him. Justin quickly nodded.

"Uh…do you like it?"

He tired his hardest – Speaking of hard… - to ignore Brian's hands that had now slid down to his hips, fingers gripping and thumbs sliding into the belt loops of his pants. He also tried his hardest to ignore Brian pressing his chest against his back and pulling him close. So close. Perhaps too close but Justin really didn't mind too close. Brian could come as close as his heart desired. The fact that this was an art room and that anyone could walk in at any time hadn't registered into his mind just yet. His mind kept on a single tract: _It's just you and Brian. Just Brian and you. The only ones in the entire school._ His mind was such a deceiving thing.

"It's perfect – The painting is nice too."

Justin couldn't help but grin despite the fact that his hands on his hips were so utterly distracting. Justin hoped Brian gave him detentions all the time. Everyday. It's not like they really went on his record. After all – they weren't really detentions. Brian had probably told him to come here this afternoon for more reasons then just to not get in trouble with the administrators. Which was totally fine with Justin. More then 'totally fine'. It was…well, it was great. "Thanks." Suddenly Justin's body was twirled around, the two males now standing chest against chest…that is before Brian lowered Justin's body onto a nearby desk. The brunette's hands held Justin's wrists captive above his head full of blonde hair. The brunette's body positioned itself between Justin's dangling legs.

Brian lowered his head until their noses were, like, centimeters away from brushing.

"How 'bout you act as _my_ canvas?"

Justin had just registered that he was even on the desk and now Brian was talking to him. Things were all happening so fast and at once. His cock didn't seem to mind and neither did he, really. Wow – he was going to have so much to tell Daphne when he got out of here. If he _did_ get out of here. Maybe he could get Brian to take him away somewhere for the rest of his life and do this to him all the time. He could always write Daphne and his family and tell them he was ok. More then ok. Justin opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He was probably the most inexperienced person, of the males _and_ females, in the entire school and he was supposed to reply to _that_?

Before he knew what was happening Brian's tongue had swiped over his lips in a quick fluid motion. The very action, no matter how small it was, caused the seventeen-year-old, inexperienced, virgin male of the month, to let out a small whimper. Yes. He whimpered. He should be embarrassed but he was probably too turned on to be embarrassed right now. Brian offered him that penetrating stare again. The stare was probably burning a hole right through Justin's very soul. The brunette's nose brushed slightly against his. "Well, Sunshine?" He already had a nickname. Justin would be lying if he said he thought it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of. He fucking loved it. Justin licked his lips, eyes traveling from Brian's piercing eyes downwards to his perfect lips and then back up to his eyes.

"…Y-_yes_."

He wasn't sure if that was a correct answer to the question. What had been the question again? All he knew was that he wanted Brian to take him right here in the art room. Right here on this desk. Right here where anyone could walk in at any moment. Right here so that if anyone caught him Brian could even get fired. The part had just recently registered and he almost told Brian so…if he could even speak. But it was too late. Brian's lips were already pressed against his so he guessed he said the right thing after all. Brian's hands released Justin's wrists and grabbed his waist instead. This let Justin shove his hands into Brian's hair. Something that he had been wanting and fantasizing about doing since he had met the art teacher.

He had nice hair; that was for sure.

Justin quickly forgot all about his hair when Brian's tongue slid into his mouth, dug deep, explored every crevice that was to be explored in his mouth. He forgot all about the fact that they were in school when Brian's teeth tugged teasingly at his bottom lip causing a small gasp/whimper to jump out of his mouth and into Brian's own. He quickly forgot about anything when Brian's hips grinded roughly against his own. Then, as soon as it had started, it was **over**. All of it was over. Brian's lips had pulled away, which caused Justin to feel a small emptiness inside of him, and Brian's hands were off his hips on his shoulders instead so he could pull the blonde upright. Justin stared – So obviously confused. And, if Justin wasn't mistaken, Brian looked slightly put off at the fact that he had stopped.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

Justin couldn't help but think he did. He hadn't thought that he was that bad of a kisser but maybe he was after all and Brian decided to leave the little virgin behind and find something better and not so…virginistic. Brian quickly relieved him of his worries and shook his head 'no'. Justin probably even sighed with relief. He hoped Brian didn't hear it. "No…" Justin raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly braver then he had a few seconds ago. "Then…why'd you stop?" Justin hoped he didn't sound like he was whining. He didn't want to change Brian's mind by sounding like a spoiled brat who got whatever he wanted because he wasn't like that. He didn't get whatever he wanted. He just really wanted Brian.

"You're a minor and,"

"So?"

"We're at school."

"My birthdays next week."

The declaration made Brian smile or maybe it was a smirk. Justin couldn't tell. Either way, it was an amazing sight. The brunette stepped closer to him and a hand came to grip the back of his neck. Soon Justin was pulled forward and back into another searing, perfect, hot kiss. Justin could get used to Brian's tongue digging into his mouth like that and acting like he owned it. Brian could have his whole body. He could own it. Hell – he could get tags, if he wanted, clearly stating that Justin was private property and owned by Brian Kinney. His teacher pulled away again and before Justin knew it, he was watching Brian gather his coat and briefcase and him opening the front door. Brian shot him one last smile.

"We'll celebrate next week then."

With a frustrated groan, Justin fell back on the table.

Fuck.

* * *

Brian had never been so fucking horny. in his life. And it was all that blonde twink's fault. It was that blonde twink's fault that Brian couldn't help but walk up behind him that practically _attack_ him. Like _any_ gay art teacher would be able to control themselves! Brian was also sure that no other smart art teacher would've left Justin sitting there on that table with just a smile and a 'We'll celebrate next week'. What had he been thinking? Brian rubbed his palm over his face and ignored the hard on in his pants. It would take forever for him to relieve _that_. It would take until…next week. Brian had a feel that his every though, dream, and sense would be filled only with Justin Taylor's face…and other body parts. Brian cursed to himself as he slid into his jeep. He sat there and nearly banged his head on the steering wheel. He should go back and finish what he started. 

_No_.

For one, he was a _minor_. That was bad. Secondly, what if someone caught them doing the dirty on a desk in the art room? Not only would he be in extreme trouble with the cops – he would get fired from his job and probably not able to get a teaching job anywhere else – Not that he would _want_ to get a teaching job but it was just a fact. Thirdly, he would enjoy teasing the blonde every single day in class. Maybe he could get Justin to punch another student or Chris Hobbs again so he could give him another "detention". Damn. The way Justin's hand stroked across that canvas had been…liberating. A major turn on. That's what had provoked Brian to get up in the first place and go "harass" him.

Brian started the jeep and sped off. God – it was hard to drive with a hard on. Distracting.

"You can't do that! He's a student!"

Brian glared at Michael from across the table at 'Woody's' and offered him a roll of his eyes. The brunette knew he shouldn't have told Michael about his little classroom escapade this afternoon. He should've known Michael would have a hissy fit and give him a lecture. God. The man really needed to get a life. No, he needed to get a boyfriend to keep himself busy. "So? He's turning eighteen next week and I'm gonna give him a _present_ he won't ever forget." Michael glared at Brian and took a long sip out of his beer bottle. Brian followed suit but that was only because he had nothing else to say about the subject. Michael, however, did. How surprising.

"This is illegal."

"Not when _he's_ legal."

An aggravated grown from Michael.

"I can't believe you. You're supposed to be teaching him…not _fucking_ him."

"I can _teach_ him a thing or two about _fucking_."

Michael stared at his best-friend like he had lost his mind. "What if he tells?" Brian looked lazily over at Michael and raised an eyebrow. "Tells what?" Michael rolled his eyes and leaned forward slightly. Brian did the same, smirk on his face, only to mock him. "What if he tells his mother or…the school administrators?" Brian let out a laugh and took a swig of beer. "Why the fuck would he tell, Mikey?" Michael silenced and Brian finished his beer in peace. His clock told him it was time to go home. Ten. Early, yes, but he was a teacher and had to be a good example by going to bed early. Brian almost rolled his eyes at the thought. He set his beer down on the table. "I have to go. Busy day tomorrow."

Michael glared at him.

"Just be careful."

"I'm always _careful_, Mikey."

"Not like that."

"Ta, ta, Mikey."

He didn't get an answer as he strode out of the bar.


	4. Blow

* * *

I'm drowning  
So coming inside  
Welcome to my  
My filthy mind  
**Filthy Mind – Amanda Ghost**

* * *

"Are you **serious**?"

Justin sat across from Daphne on her twin sized bed, both teens cross-legged and grinning. Daphne was grinning more from dazed shock then happiness – like Justin. God. He was probably going to have a permanent boner until next week when it was – _Hopefully_ - relieved. Justin nodded his head enthusiastically. As soon as he had picked himself up off the desk he had practically ran the entire way to Daphne's town house – he couldn't wait to tell her the exciting but extremely sexual frustrating events that had gone in "detention". Despite the fact that he was still a tad put off at how much of a…tease Brian had been he couldn't stop smiling.

"One-hundred percent. Oh my God, Daphne. He is the best kisser ever. Oh, and his hands…and his tongue and his _cock_…"

Daphne reached over and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Damn you. I'm jealous. Wait – you didn't even see…it."

Justin smirked. "No, but I _felt_ it."

Daphne laughed and slapped me again. The jealousy was written all over her face. "Why, I ask myself again and again, do the hot ones always have to be gay?" Justin shrugged. "We're just lucky." Daphne rolled her eyes and rolled off the bed and then laid down on her back, feet dangling over the edge. Justin followed suit and played with his hair, which was splayed out across her emerald green comforter. "I should punch Hobbs again tomorrow." Daphne turned her head sideways to meet his eyes and nodded in agreement, chuckle pushing past her lips.

"Definitely. Maybe I should do something really bad too…"

"Daph – remember the whole part about him being gay?"

Daphne laughed.

"How could I forget, Justin? No, I meant that if we both got a detention with…Mr. Kinney then I could watch him while he punishes you. That'd be hot."

Justin burst out laughing. "You perve." Daphne grinned over at him and patted him on the stomach. "I may be a perve but I'm _your_ perve." Justin turned over on his side so he was fully facing his best-friend, silly grin still on his face. "How sweet."

"Now – get off your ass and lets do our beautiful homework."

Justin groaned. Daphne always was the practical one. Well, most of the time anyway. "Do we have to?" Daphne sat up and sat cross-legged once again, hand reaching down and grabbing her backpack up off the ground. "Yes, we _have_ to…if you want to pass." Justin followed suit, legs crossing and backpack on his lap. He slowly began to dig inside looking for paper and the desired books he needed. "Who said I wanted to pass?" Daphne rolled her eyes over at me and raised an eyebrow. "You will if you want to get into college."

"No. If I fail that means I can't get into Dartmouth…where good ol' dad wants me to go. Failing school could actually solve all my problems contrary to everyone else's beliefs."

"Or, it could ruin your life. You don't have to get into Dartmouth. You can go to any college you want to go to. Screw your bastard father. He can't make you go to Dartmouth. Especially since you'll be eighteen."

Justin smiled slightly.

"And no longer a virgin."

* * *

Brian stalked, late, into his classroom. With **his** students. Too bad he only cared about one student being his at the moment. Everyone shut up as soon as the door flung open. When they saw who it was, clearly not caring, they all began to talk again. The jocks, no doubt, talking about the football game last night – Brian obviously didn't attend it. Like he _cared_. Then Ashley and her group of preppy friends, he had caught a fragment of their conversation as he walked past, giggled about some actor and make up. Then there was Daphne. Justin, to his disappointment, wasn't sitting next to her. He wasn't here period.

The girl smiled at him knowingly.

He should've known the twink would tell her. They were best-friends.

Brian rolled his eyes over in her direction and clearly told her with his eyes to keep her mouth shut. She laughed, no one noticing since they were too involved with themselves, and nodded. She mouthed 'Of course, Mr. Kinney' in his direction and went back to reading a book sitting on her desk. He only smiled over at her – the only student other then Justin that he actually didn't have anything against – and sat down at his desk. He loudly cleared his throat causing everyone to silence once again. Most of the students glared at him, especially Hobbs. Daphne only grinned. Wildly.

"Hand in your assignment."

No one moved. Chris made a 'what the fuck are you talking about' noise.

"What assignment? You didn't _give_ us anything."

Brian raised an eyebrow over in his direction and then pointed at the board behind him – Where an assignment was assigned. The whole class looked to where his finger pointed. Brian got up and stood next to the dry erase board – He was glad that they didn't have those stupid chalk boards – and tapped his finger under the black lettering. He didn't look towards the door when it swung open. He didn't have to. His senses practically screamed at him that the blonde twink had entered the room. Plus, he could see the shock of blonde hair in his peripheral vision.

"Do you not know how to _read_?"

No one answered. Except Daphne.

"Oh, I did it, Mr. Kinney."

She waved a paper above her head proudly. The whole class looked like they wanted to kill her. As if they thought that if no one did it they would get out of the assignment. Yeah right. Brian smiled over at her, purposely not looking at the boy sitting next to her. He slowly strode over. "Thank you, Miss Chanders. Anyone else responsible in here?" He whisked the paper out of her hands, this time meeting Justin's bright blue eyes. Not to mention very **shy** blue eyes. He held a paper out. He betted Justin would never not do an assignment in this class since he was the teacher. Brian smiled down at him and took the paper from him. "Thanks, Mr. Taylor. Anyone else?"

He offered the blonde one more grin – it tainted Justin's cheeks pink Brian was amused to see – before turning around and heading back to the front of the classroom. Ashley let out an aggravated sigh, brown eyes rolling annoyingly in her head. "The teachers are supposed to _tell_ us our assignments." Brian decided that he hated the girl. She was annoying and had an attitude. Brian placed the two papers he received calmly on his desk.

"And the students are _supposed_ to know how to _read_."

Looking annoyed and offended, Ashley turned back to her little clique, who all looked just as equally annoyed and offended, and sunk down in her seat, eyes inspecting her nails. Brian settled back into his seat and propped his feet up on his desk and his hands clasped together on top of his stomach.

"You all get zeros,"

Everyone groaned and curse words were muttered around the room.

"But,"

Looks of hope. Brian mentally laughed.

"Since I'm so generous I'll give you time to do the assignment now with…no credit. Get to work."

Everyone groaned again except Justin and Daphne who were talking happily to each other. Brian grabbed a red pen and, without reading either of their papers – Their assignment had been to write a three page paper about utensils used in Art. Not Brian's idea. It had been on the board when he had gotten there the morning before. In his opinion, he thought the assignment was stupid so there was no way he was going to actually read it. He marked both their papers with a '100'. He looked up at the two students who did their work. The blonde immediately met his watching eyes as if he knew Brian had been looking in their direction before Brian even did so and smiled.

His stupid smile was annoying.

In a good way. Annoying as in Brian actually _liked_ it. What was the world coming to? "You two. Get up here." Daphne and Justin obediently got up out of their chairs and walked to the front of the classroom. Brian, and very discreetly so no one in the room except himself and probably Justin and Daphne would know, started from Justin's feet and looked up the length of the seventeen-year-olds body. His shirt was untucked again, obviously against school rules, and his tie hung loosely around his neck just begging the older man to grab it and reel the young man on top of the desk and have him right then and now. In front of everyone. Stupid tie. So tempting. then he got up to Justin's face, pearly straight teeth, perfect cherry lips just asking Brian to grab them in his own…or to be around Brian's cock but either way…, and his eyes.

Brian hated what he thought about them Beautiful.

Justin offered him a knowing grin, all shyness disappearing into another world. He bent forward and rested his elbows on top of Brian's desk and rested his chin in the palms of his hands, looking Brian squarely in the eyes. Daphne, instead, leaned her hip against his desk and just watched as her best-friend smiled cheekily at their teacher. "Yes, Mr. Kinney?" Justin's tone was in 'Seductive mode'. Thank God Justin's 'Seductive mode' was quiet enough so other students couldn't hear. Good boy! Brian shifted in his seat and held his paper out in his direction.

"You both get an A+. Congratulations."

Justin stood straight up again and took the paper, carefully folding it and sliding it into his pocket. He leaned down on his hands, Daphne, while waiting for her best-friend to stop flirting with Brian, did the same to her paper. Justin smiled teasingly down at him, tongue coming out to swipe across his lips and the disappearing back into his perfect mouth. Brian shifted in his seat again. These jeans were becoming unbearably too tight. At the wrong time. "Do I get a _reward_?" Daphne laughed quietly next to him while Brian watched the blonde expressionless. On the inside he was far from being calm and collected. He was dying here. Brian leaned forward slightly, voice dropping a few octaves as Justin's had.

"If you're a _good boy_."

He leaned back into his seat, voice raising back to normal.

"You can both go sit back down now."

Smiling triumphantly, Justin headed back to his seat, Daphne following. She couldn't help herself from sending Brian an amused smile. Brian rolled his eyes over at her and slid his seat under his desk. There were some things that just didn't need to be exposed to the young and "pure" minds of his students. All was quiet, except for a few whispers from Daphne and Justin. The only sounds in the room were the scratching of everyone's ball point pens or number two pencils scraping against the paper. It all became very annoying but Brian did his best to ignore it. By staring at the blonde at the back of the classroom.

By thinking of all the things he was going to do to him the second that he turned eighteen. Well, as soon as he _saw_ him and had _free time_ anyway. But he could think whenever he wanted, thank God. He thought about that stupid tie and how he could tie the blonde up to something. Of course, he'd have to use more then one tie to tie up both his arms. He could throw that blonde hard on a desk, literally tear off his hot uniform, and ravish him right here in this very classroom. Then, however, he had the feeling that he would never be able to walk inside the classroom without getting hard. Maybe he could go all out, get out the bondage and make the blonde get on his hands and knees and _beg_.

No. He could do any of the above.

Not for his first time. Slow. Gentle. Easy. Brian could do that.

Suddenly the bell rang, startling Brian just slightly and the students began to gather their things together. Brian didn't stand up. He couldn't. Brian cleared his throat, loud and clear and everyone looked up at him. "I expect that paper to be turned in tomorrow morning and," He searched for the blonde and found him just about to step out the door with Daphne. "Mr. Taylor, I need to talk to you." Justin, obviously, didn't look exactly disgusted or upset about the request. He smiled over at Daphne who, in turn, winked – Brian inwardly rolled his eyes – and then stepped away from the door and set his book bag down on the table. Justin sat on top of the desk as he waited for everyone to file out of the room. It was empty quickly to Brian's relief.

"Shut the door."

Justin slid off the desk and quickly, more like eagerly, shut the door. "Lock it." Justin was already one step ahead of him. He had it locked before Brian said a word. Then he stood there, against the door, shy smile back on his face. Brian was amazed at how quickly Justin changed. One minute he was flirting and the next he wasn't able to speak and his cheeks were turning pink. Smirk on his face, Brian got up from his desk, like he cared if Justin saw how…happy he was with Justin's performance in class, he hoped he saw, and strode towards the minor. He kept reminding himself that Justin was a minor and he was going to do nothing, well, not _nothing_ but definitely not fuck him, until he was eighteen.

Justin definitely saw. How could he not? It was blatantly obvious how horny the older man was. Justin's eyes met his once again, back still leaned against the door. Soon enough Brian was standing right in front of him, chest against chest, hips against hips, and the heat of the room almost unbearable. Brian's hand came to rest on the back of Justin's neck, fingers curling into the soft hair and brought their faces closer. Centimeters apart. Brian smiled at the blonde, his other and grabbing on of Justin's and placing it on his hard cock. Thank God there wasn't a window in this door or he would fucking die. He almost did when Justin's hand came in contact with his clothed cock. Brian squeezed his fingers tighter around Justin's as the pleasure pulsated from his cock throughout his whole body.

"I'd like to make a _request_."

Oh, God, how he wanted to request more. Justin, his blue irises growing darker with each growing second from caged in sexual needs, wrapped his free arm around Brian's neck and pulled the older man's face down and connected their lips for a few, wonderful seconds and then pulled back, head banging lightly against the surface of the door. His swollen lips curved up into a smiled and his fingers tightened around the bulge prominent in Brian's pants. "You just have." That said Justin took the liberty of swinging his teacher around so that his back was pressed up against the door and in a flash Justin was down on his knees, fingers hurrying to unbuckle Brian's jeans.

Justin couldn't believe he was down here on his _knees_ unbuckling this gorgeous man's pants. He was in heaven. Soon his mouth would be too. Sure, Brian could've been talking about wanting a hand job but…what the fuck? Blow job, hand job…same difference. All Justin wanted to do was take this man in his mouth and suck him off until Brian was begging for release. Accept…Brian didn't, and probably wasn't, the begging type. It didn't matter though – All Justin wanted was for this man's dick to be inside his mouth, more like his ass but that obviously wasn't going to be happening until next week, and taste him. Then he remembered something….

He'd never given anyone a blowjob before. Fuck!

Justin ignored the voices in his head telling him that he was going to make this man laugh with his lack of skills in the blowing area. If he thought that way then he would suck. Justin, he just realized his hands were trembling – How pathetic he was! - , grabbed the man's hips, fabric clenching slightly under his fingers and his eyes moved up to stare at the man above him questioningly. Like he even needed to ask if this was alright. In limits. If this was off limits then Brian would never have let him get so far as to unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons on his jeans. Then proceeding to slide down the zipper. Brian's hands came down and dug into his hair and Justin took that as a 'go ahead' sign. The jeans came down to reveal nothing.

As in no underwear. As for his cock…well…he had it.

…Big time.

Overcoming any fears that he was feeling at the moment, Justin took the head of his dick into his mouth. A flurry of feelings went straight to his cock when he heard a sharp intake of breath from up above. Justin slid his tongue down the underside of the man's cock, up and down and around slowly. Experimenting. The hands in his hair tightened so that it was almost painful but the pain quickly turned into something else that also went straight down to his leaking cock. Justin took more of the man into his mouth, tongue swirling, teeth _gently_ scraping against the tender and beautiful body part. The moan that slid out of Brian's mouth was fucking beautiful. Justin realized it was more then beautiful when he realized that he was the one making these sounds come out of Brian's lips.

Justin's hands slowly came around to land on Brian's bare ass. And what a beautiful and soft ass it was. Justin hummed softly, the sound vibrating around Brian's cock, which the man seemed to enjoy. A lot. "_Fuck_, Taylor…" Justin took this as a good sign and did it again, tongue darting across the slit and swiping away the precum. Again, the hands in his hair clenched and another intake of breath was heard from above. Justin, however, missed the intake of breath since the very taste, so sweet but bitter at the same time, caused his own vocals to moan in ecstasy.

Through all these events, Justin's fingers began to move of their own accord. He didn't even realize that his fingers were inching closer and closer to Brian's hole until Brian removed a hand from it's destination – Justin figured his fingers had a mind of their own. A smart dirty mind. – and held it in his hand to keep him from trying it again. "I don't think so, Sunshine." Justin concentrated extra hard on his other hand, which was still resting comfortably on Brian's perfect ass. Until he moved it, hand coming around to fondle with Brian's balls. A hiss of breath, a loud hiss it would seem since it sounded like it came from right next to his ear, came in response. Justin swore he as gonna come in his pants if Brian did that again. Suddenly, the man's hips came forward, the head of his dick bumping against the back of Justin's throat.

His first thought was to gag but he had always had good gag reflexes and his next instinct was to swallow. And swallow he did, throat squeezing around Brian's cock like a vice. A loud moan from above signaled down to Justin as 'Good boy!' "J-Justin…hurry the fuck…mmm," Justin swallowed again, fingers slowly massaging the balls in his hand. Brian's fingers clenched. "…or you'll be late for fucking," Justin hummed one last time around Brian's dick and the next second he heard a strangled moan from his teacher and was swallowing the liquid that was offered to his mouth. "_Class_." Smiling triumphantly, Justin helped Brian place his jeans back where they belonged and stood up, tongue swiping across his lips to get Brian's taste off of them. Though the taste still lingered in his mouth.

So. Fucking. Good.

Brian pulled him by the tie closer until their chest were pressed together again. Justin was proud to see he was breathing hard, eyes still heavily hooded with lust and dick coming back to attention. Justin nudged his hips forward slightly. Teasingly. He could be a tease too. Sometimes. Brian moaned just slightly, eyes fluttering shut and then reopening and pressing his lips roughly against Justin's. "When's your," Pause to nip gently at the blonde's bottom lip. "Fucking birthday?" Justin smiled and pushed himself away from the brunette. He calmly walked over to the desk his book bag was set on, shrugged it onto his shoulder and then walked back towards his teacher.

"Next Saturday."

"Good."

Justin grinned and closed his lips one last time over Brian's. God, how he wished it was his birthday now. Brian grabbed his tie again before he could walk out the door.

"You did an excellent job, Mr. Taylor. One hundred."

Justin laughed, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney. It was a pleasure…helping you."

He winked at his teacher, probably the last ounce of 'Flirtatious mode' that he had left and quickly scurried out of the classroom. He heard Brian call from the door of the classroom.

"What's your next period?"

Justin stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Literature."

"I'll call and excuse you."

Justin smiled and hurried off.

He was five minutes late to class.

* * *

"You're. A. Fucking. Idiot."

Brian glared at his best-friend.

"Thanks, Mikey."

"He blew you in a classroom? _Scandalous_!"

Brian smiled over at Emmett and nodded at him. "It was. And he was scandalous. He's the fucking master." Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I thought you thought you were the master…" Brian grinned. "I'm the master of fucking." Emmett rolled his eyes and took a long sip of one of the pathetic alcoholic drinks that he always got. Brian took a long swig of his beer, leaning against the bar. Him, Michael and Emmett were situated in Woody's. Ted and Blake, his boyfriend, were situated at the pool table laughing and talking. Michael glared over at Emmett and then glared at Brian.

"Do you know how much _trouble_ you can get in for that?"

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"I won't if no one tells."

He looked pointedly at Michael.

"He's a minor."

Brian smirked.

"Not next _Satuuuurday_."

Michael sighed, slammed his beer on the bar surface, and stalked away. Emmett laughed and sidled up next to Brian. "He's just jealous." Brian looked over at the taller man and took a sip of his beer. "He'll get over it." Emmett muttered something under his breath. Brian raised an eyebrow over at him.

"What?"

"I just said that…I doubt it. He's only in _love_ with you."

"Then do something about it."

Emmett looked over at Brian, obviously confused.

"What do you mean; 'do something about it'?"

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Find some hot guy to fuck the daylights out of him so he'll get off my fucking back."

Emmett nodded, taking a girly sip of his drink.

"You're right."

"I know."

"Well, you better go, sweetie. You've got school tomorrow!"

Brian smiled.

"I can't wait."

"Oh, I bet."


	5. Absent

* * *

"You did _what_?"

"You heard me. I gave him a,"

"Yes, yes I heard you!"

Justin smiled over at his best-friend with a raised eyebrow. He was as giddy as hell and, at the given moment, he was sitting Indian style on Daphne's bed and bouncing up and down. "Then why'd you _ask_?" Daphne looked at her best-friend like he had grown a third head. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before? How did you contain this the whole time? I know you Justin and you can't keep your mouth shut." The blonde smirked. "Obviously." Groaning in pretend frustration, Daphne grabbed a pillow out from behind her and began hitting him repeatedly until he was giggling – yes, Justin was giggling – like mad and howling at her to stop, which she did but she gave him a few good blows, with the **pillow**, before doing so.

"How come you waited until now to tell me?"

"I obviously couldn't tell you in school! There's people around."

His tone clearly stated that he thought this was the most obvious thing in the world. Daphne hit him once again with the pillow before setting it on her lap. "Don't get smart with me, Taylor. There were plenty opportunities for you to tell me. After all, we're alone all the time." Justin shrugged, still beaming and resumed to bouncing up and down on his friend's bed. Yes, he was acting pretty…immature but it wasn't his fault that he was giddy with excitement. "Well, I'm telling you _now_."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome."

Daphne smiled.

"So, how'd it feel?"

"How'd what feel?"

Justin shot her a feigned innocent grin and cocked his head to the side. She rolled her eyes and swatted him on the shoulder like he was an annoying bug.

"Losing your blow job virginity."

Justin offered her that giddy-ecstatic smile again.

"_Fabulous_."

* * *

"Justin's sick."

Brian nearly groaned in annoyance. He kept it inside his head though. He hadn't seen Justin since the magnificent, scandalous as Emmett called it, blowjob on Tuesday. Today it was Friday. Three whole days Brian had left with only erotic fantasies about the blonde getting down on his knees again and sucking him dry. He nearly strangled Daphne when she brought him the bad news. Again. Stupid blonde, getting sick when Brian had needs that had to be met! Brian only nodded at the girl, who was smiling slightly but trying to hide it by thrusting her head into a book she was reading. Brian, already in a bad mood from lack of blonde-schoolboy-action, glared at her. "Miss Chanders, does that book have anything to do with Art?" Daphne, slightly confused, looked up from the book. She slowly shook her head, offering him no vocal answer. She could probably tell by his tone that he was in no mood.

"Then put it the fuck away."

Served her right for smiling at him like that. Rolling her eyes, so he could see, she stuffed the book roughly into her backpack and quickly folded her hands on her desk, sat up straight and mockingly gave him her full attention. Brian glared at her again and looked down at the papers that cluttered his desk. Everyone had managed to do their assignments, obviously not wanting to have his wrath come down on all of them with huge zeros for their grades. They had all learned since he had started that he was not the average teacher. He didn't take talking back, homophobe remarks – which dubbed him the nickname 'The Fag Loving Teacher'…how **rude**. It made Brian cry in a corner everyday -, disobedience. Nothing. So, naturally, everyone was good in his class.

For the most part. Hobbs was one annoying fucker.

He always had to add his two cents in to a conversation, he always had something to say and he never shut up when he thought he was right. Brian was very tempted to kill the little asshole. At the moment, Chris had just finished muttering something about Brian having something "lodged up his ass." Brian wished _he_ was lodged up _someone's_ ass. Shooting him a lethal glare, Brian quickly gained the jock's attention. "I'd shut your mouth if I were you, Hobbs." The football player smirked, obviously not understanding the look on Brian's pissed off face. "Or maybe it's the **lack** of something not being up his ass." This earned Chris loud guffaws from his stupid friends with the brains the size of peas. If they even had brains, which Brian highly doubted. Brian's hands clenched. He was going to deck him.

"Hobbs…"

Chris raised an eyebrow, trying to look like the man he isn't.

"That's my name,"

Brian cut him off before he could finish the phrase.

"Sadly for you because you're no longer welcome in this class. You can leave."

"You can't kick me out!"

Brian smiled sickeningly sweet. This was the best he felt all morning.

"Oh, but I can. I'll call the office. They'll be expecting you."

Huffing and puffing dramatically, Chris began shoving his things into his backpack muttering cursed under his breath as loudly as he could. Brian merely watched, small smile still playing on his face, and body leaning back in his chair. He rested hi folded hands on his stomach and remained silent until the door slammed shut behind a very pissed off football playing prick. As soon as he was gone, Brian turned his attention back to the rest of the class, eyebrow raised as if asking everyone if there was anything else that need to be said. Of course, no one spoke. The other jocks looked lost without their "mighty" leader. Brian offered a smile and leaned forward in his chair once again.

"Good. Let's start class, shall we?"

* * *

Justin was extremely pissed. Not only was he struck with a high fever – Since Tuesday! – He hadn't seen Brian either because of this. Imagine how annoyed he was. Is. Justin sighed as his mother left his room. Finally. She had been in there all morning making sure everything was all right. Do you want me to turn the TV a little? Fix your pillows? Do you want something to eat? Fucking hell. He only had a fever and it was going down as he laid here, daydreaming about his teacher. He could fix his pillows by himself, he could go downstairs and get his own food and he was pretty sure he could change the channel on the television. However, at the moment, he wasn't watching TV. He was doing homework that he had missed the last three days. Suddenly Jennifer popped her head back into his room.

Great. Justin wanted to scream at her.

"Daphne's on the phone for you."

Justin relaxed, thanked his mother, and grabbed the phone that sat on his nightstand. "Hello?" She heard Daphne on the other end telling some people goodbye before she answered him. "Hey, Jus! Guess what Brian did today?" Justin could only imagine. Justin sighed and slid down into his bed and further under the covers. God, being sick sucked. Well, when you had a hot teacher who wanted you, it did. "What?" He could practically hear Daphne's grin. "He kicked Chris out of art." Justin's eyes widened. Now he'd really wished he had been there. He would do _anything_ to witness that. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am and, it's all because of you."

"Why? I wasn't even there."

"Exactly."

Justin ran a hand through his hair. What the fuck was she talking about? He was so confused. Justin sighed into the phone. "I'm lost, Daph." The girl laughed. "Of course you are."

"Hey!"

"That's why I'm going to explain it to you – As soon as I'm off school property and not anywhere where prying ears could hear my every word."

"Stop being so dramatic and hurry up."

"Ok, I'm in my car. So, anyway, ever since you've been absent Brian's been…grumpy. Pissed off. I'm pretty sure it's because you haven't been there to relieve him of his…problems." She giggled on the other end of the phone line and Justin wished he was there to slap her. "How do you know that's why he's pissed?" Though, Justin was pretty happy with the thought of Brian being mad because he wasn't at school. Despite his fever, he got that feeling of giddiness once again. Daphne offered him an aggravated sigh into the phone. "I'm not stupid, Justin. It's so obvious." Justin raised an eyebrow.

"It is?"

"Well, only me because I'm the only one who knows about…"

Justin nodded and then realized that she couldn't see him. "Yeah." She sighed again. "Anyway, he always looks towards the door like he's waiting for you to burst in or something. Then I come in, alone, and tell him your sick and he's all grumpy. I think he's sexually deprived." Justin laughed into the phone. "How can he be sexually deprived? He could fuck anyone he wanted." The thought made him feel slightly jealous and oddly disappointed but it soon evaporated. "I guess – but he obviously only wants to fuck one person at the moment." Justin grinned a lopsided smile and ignored the happy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Me."

"Justin, your intelligence _astounds_ me."

Justin rolled his eyes. The two talked for about twenty minutes longer, Daphne telling him of the date she was going out on with some guy he didn't know. They would've talked longer if a knock on the door and his mother's soft voice from the other side saying his name hadn't interrupted them. "Daph, I have to go. My mom wants me."

"I didn't take her for the incestuous type."

"_Gross_, Daph! Bye."

"Bye."

Justin hung up his phone. What could she possibly want now? Did she want to bottle-feed him now? He sighed. His mother was acting as if he had never gotten sick before. For God's sake, he was allergic to a million things and she was worried about a little fever? "Come on in." He did his best to not sound enthusiastic about it. Inwardly groaning, Justin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make himself fall deeper into the bed. Maybe he could disappear and his mom would leave him alone. He listened as the door flew open but he kept his eyes closed. He was getting tired of seeing his mom's concerned eyes.

"You have a visitor."

Visitor? Maybe it was Daphne and she wanted it to be a surprise. Woo hoo. Surprise. Justin quickly opened his eyes and, in mid-smile, froze. It wasn't Daphne who was standing next to his mother. It wasn't anyone from his school. Well, his age anyway. Why the hell was **Brian Kinney** standing in his bedroom doorway next to his mom? Why the hell was he here for that matter? Justin blinked a few times, thinking that he was seeing things. That this man could not possibly be standing here right now. Didn't Brian have better things to do then visit the sickly? Justin, his throat oddly dry, only nodded and his mother stepped out of the room and soft shut the door behind them. She obviously didn't suspect anything about her son being in a closed environment with his teacher. Oh, how blind she was. Thank God.

"W-what…What are you doing here?"

Brian offered him that smirk that he had perfected, locked the door – He hoped his mom didn't come up here again. Well, at least until the door was unlocked again – and strode over to his bedside and seated himself in a seat. Brian scooted the chair as close to the bed as he could, knees meeting Justin's mattress. Justin stared at him hesitantly, ears alert so he could hear the creaking of his stairs if she decided to come back up. "What? You aren't happy to see me?" Justin didn't say anything. Yeah, he was happy. Maybe a little too happy. Justin was thankful that his comforter was thick and wouldn't reveal what was underneath. "I just came to drop off homework to my _favorite student_." Justin wasn't sure how exactly it happened but in a matter of seconds the brunette was sitting on the edge of the bed and his elbows held his face only centimeters away from Justin's own face.

Brian smirked down at him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Justin remained expressionless though his dick came very much alive.

"I'm _never_ sucking your dick again."

Brian looked very confused.

"What?"

"Your fucking cock made me sick. It gave me a _fever_."

Suddenly Brian was laughing, his head shaking in disbelief. Justin knew how ridiculous it sounded – he was only saying it for lack of being able to say anything else. He knew and Brian probably knew his mouth would be wrapped around Brian's dick whenever the brunette asked him to do it. "You getting sick is _not_ my dick's fault." Justin only offered him a stubborn pout but, otherwise, kept his mouth shut. Brian rolled his eyes, mouth inching dangerously closer to Justin's. "Have you ever gotten sick sucking someone's cock _before_?" Justin blinked and then shook his head, slowly. "No, I…" His expression must've said it all because Brian was suddenly looking down at him in disbelief. "No fucking way." Justin swallowed and raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?"

"That was your first blow job?"

Justin hesitated and then nodded. The brunette watched him for a second, as if registering the fact and then offered the blonde a smile. "I never would've known." Justin smiled proudly before Brian's mouth was crushing his mouth. For a few seconds, Justin was too stunned to not kiss him back. Then, after those few seconds were up, Justin quickly swerved to the side causing Brian's lips to slide to his throat. The brunette didn't seem to care, his lips stayed attached and his teeth nipped needily down on the pale skin of his throat. Justin used his hands to push at Brian's chest, although he very much wanted this to continue. Sighing, clearly annoyed, Brian lifted his head, eyes clouded with desire.

"What now?"

"For one, my mother's downstairs. Secondly, I'm sick. You might get sick."

Brian shrugged.

"You mom's not going to come up here. She's baking cookies at the moment,"

At the questioning look on Justin's face, Brian explained.

"She said she was going to while we…talked. And, according to _you_, I got you sick so it really shouldn't matter should it?"

Justin swallowed and stared up at the man hovering above him. "I-I-but you didn't get me sick." Brian shrugged, smirk back on his face. "No matter – I have a strong immune system. Do you want me to kiss you or not?" Justin swallowed. What kind of question was that? Of course Justin wanted this gorgeous man to kiss him. He wanted more then just a kiss and Brian knew it. Justin shifted underneath the blanket. Even though the material was thick, he was so hard there probably was a small chance that Brian would notice. "Yes…" Brian's face came closer, lips brushing against the tender skin of his throat. "Do you want me to ram into your tight little ass?" Justin moaned, trying to keep it low and silent. "_Yes_." The next thing he felt was Brian's hand removing the comforter and sheet and his hand sliding beneath the waistband of Justin's boxers. The blonde let out a whimper of want and a shudder stole over his body.

"Do you want me to fuck you until you can't think right?"

Fuck, he couldn't think right _now_! "Oh, god, yes." Brian's long fingers wrapped around Justin's turgid cock, finger swiping across his slit for half a second. Justin's mouth let loose another stifled moan and his hips rose at the touch. Brian moaned in response, low and husky, before his lips crashed back down on Justin's again. God, the husky, wanting sound alone could make Justin come in his boxers. Justin opened his mouth welcomingly when Brian's tongue asked for it. The man's hand began to steadily fist up and down, adding and releasing pressure on Justin's dick as he went, while his tongue searched every taste and crevice in the blonde's mouth. Maybe Justin should stay home sick more often because he really enjoyed the benefits it gave.

Then it was over. Brian was releasing Justin's dick and his mouth and sliding off the bed. Justin stared at the man, confused, sexually frustrated, and shocked. How could he just…stop like that? "What? Why'd you stop?" Brian smirked at him. Justin noticed the man was trying to look like stopping their activities didn't affect him in anyway but Justin could tell that all Brian wanted to do was continued and fuck him right then. The bulge in his pants was only a reassurance. "That's your punishment for being absent." Justin gaped at him. It hadn't been his fault that he had been sick! This was cruel punishment in Justin's opinion. "B-But…" Brian hurried over to the door and unlocked it. Seconds later, Jennifer popped in with a plate of cookies.

She obviously didn't make them from scratch.

"Care to stay a little while, Mr. Kinney?"

Justin prayed he would say no. He didn't and needless to say, Justin watching Brian wipe chocolate slowly and purposely off his lips for the next hour wasn't good for him or his dick. Jennifer had even asked him at one point if 'he was ok because he looked a little flushed'. This caused Brian to smirk triumphantly. Stupid bastard.

* * *


	6. Return

So come on  
Yeah come on  
Come on  
You're gonna get what you need  
**Get What You Need – Jet**

* * *

"Oh my god, he did that to you?"

Justin sighed into the phone, having just told Daphne about Brian's little visit to his house to give him his "homework". "_Yes_. Asshole." Daphne laughed and Justin had a feeling she was laughing at him. As in making fun of him because she thought it was extremely hilarious that Brian had been such a tease yesterday. Justin growled at her from his end of the phone. "Shut up. You wouldn't be laughing if that happened to _you_." Daphne sighed wistfully into the phone.

"The thing is, Justin, that it won't ever happen to me."

"Ha ha. Sucks to be you."

"Yeah, well, it obviously sucks to be you. Poor Jus, Jus…left alone and horny and no one there to help you out of your predicament."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Very funny."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Justin sighed. He made a vow that he would be attending school tomorrow. Daphne laughed at him again. "What if you're still sick?" Justin shrugged and huffed into the phone. "I don't care. I don't want him doing that to me again." Daphne didn't say anything for a minute. "Do you know what I think? I think you should miss school every single day next week because you don't feel good and then, on Saturday, he'll be so fucking horny you'll get the best fuck of your life." Justin had to admit – the idea was good. Though he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it to Saturday without catching a glimpse of his teacher.

"I'll think about it."

"I bet you will."

"Shut up, Daphne."

"Fine, I will. I have to go anyway. The 'rents are comin' home tonight. The house needs to be clean."

"Have fun. Bye."

"Ta, ta!"

* * *

"Let me guess, Miss Chanders, he's sick again." 

Daphne nodded furiously, small amused smile on her face. Brian wished he could walk to the back of the room and strangle the girl to death. She was getting on his nerves with her stupid knowing smiles. She thought this was…_humorous_! This was far from humorous. This was fucking **un**-humorous! Brian glared at her and began to give the class their assignment for the day. A self-portrait of themselves. This ought to be good. Brian was sure he was going to get a good laugh out of this seeing as most of the students in here couldn't paint to save their lives. It would get his mind off Justin and sinking his dick in the blonde boy's ass.

Then he remembered the painting Justin had done of him.

_Fuck. Him_.

Brian tried to not think about the way it had been so utterly mesmerizing – And a good deal hot – watching the student swipe his brush across the canvas. So concentrated. Focused. As if he was on the only one in the room. Brian suddenly had the desire to make the blonde feel that way – while he pushed into him, kissed him, fucked him into total oblivion. Brian sat down at his desk, tapping his pencil on his desk with an irritated look on his face. Now was not the time to get a hard on in class. Especially since he would have to stand up and make his rounds around the room to look at his student's "spectacular" work.

Eventually, Brian managed to get his dick calmed down and he stood up from his desk, eyeing everyone's work. It all sucked. Well, compared to Justin's anyway. Not that he was thinking about the stupid blonde twink who thought it was all right to miss his class five fucking days in a row. He was going to be punished. Then again – he had already punished him. He had showed up at his house, he had a nice home, and gone up to his bedroom making small talk with his lovely mother and then…he finally got to touch the gorgeous boy's cock. Every fiber in his being had wanted to keep that door locked and give him an _early_ birthday present but, somehow, he had managed to pull away from him just in time.

It had been so hard. So had is cock.

He was surprised Justin's mother hadn't noticed. And his cock had remained hard the entire time he sat in Justin's room eating Jennifer's cookies. The blonde – God – when he got horny his eyes turned a dark shade of blue mixed with gray, his pupils dilated and, well, Justin being horny the entire time Brian had sat there had made Brian horny the entire time. He almost asked Jennifer to leave and make more cookies. That might give him enough time to at least blow the blonde's dick. Brian shook his head, coming upon Daphne's painting. It was obvious she had no idea what she was doing. Brian stepped behind her and smirked. "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to be?"

She nodded downwards, smirk on her own face. Shit. Here he was getting hard again. All because he had thought about the stupid kid. He kept his smirk in place and tilted his head to the side. "Something that's gonna be up your _best-friend's ass_ in a few days." He kept his voice low so no one else would here. Thankfully, Daphne sat far away from everyone else and everyone else seemed busy and content in their own conversations. Ashley was chatting up a storm, paintbrush moving through whenever she emphasized something. Brian quickly headed over and grabbed her wrist before she could give the whole art room a new paint job. Not that it didn't need it.

"You're supposed to be _painting_. Not talking."

She sent him a glare, her mouth clamped shut, and she began painted. She was good. One of the better students in the class. He quickly told her so just because he didn't want to be one everyone's bad side for the rest of the year. She suddenly beamed, stood up taller and acted like she was the best painter in the room. Brian didn't say anything else to her and walked around to everyone else's. At least there were a few good artist in here – One being, sadly, absent **still**. Sighing, Brian sat back down at his desk and began to tap his fingers on his desk waiting for the class to end.

He had a long jerking off session to attend to.

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed. Justin wasn't faking his sickness either. He no longer had a fever but, instead, a bad cough. He only hoped, and prayed a million times a day, that it would go away before Saturday. It had finally disappeared Thursday evening. His mom had been ecstatic, running around the house saying how happy she was that Justin was finally better and able to go back to school. Justin hurried to get ready Friday morning, anticipating Art. Anticipating the time that he would get to see his gorgeous art teacher. 

Daphne picked him up and told him how grumpy Brian had remained the entire week. Justin had a feeling he would no longer be grumpy since he was going to be there. He would probably get held back after class to 'Discuss the things he missed over the last seven days'. Justin couldn't wait. When they stepped into the classroom, however, he wasn't there. At least, not yet anyway. The two sat down in their usual seats, Justin looking anxiously up at the clock every two seconds. Daphne put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be here, _Blondie_. Just be patient." Five minutes of Justin gnawing on his bottom lip later, the classroom door burst open and in came Mr. Kinney.

At first he didn't notice the blonde sitting there and smiling in his seat.

When he did, however, the brunette seemed to lose his mood quickly.

"Nice of you to join us, Taylor."

Justin grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney."

"You've missed a lot."

"_Yeah_…you told me a few days ago."

Daphne snorted in her seat but, otherwise, kept herself quiet. The brunette smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, well, you have the rest of the class period to do a self portrait of yourself. Start working." Justin nodded, smirk on his face, and began setting up his painting utensils. Daphne helped him set up his canvas while Brian talked idly to the class about their next assignment. A five page essay on Picasso. The entire class had protest about that. Brian let out an aggravated sigh. Justin couldn't help but smile. "Just _shut your fucking mouths_ and you'd probably be able to do at least two pages right now."

The class quickly silenced and began working.

Daphne too, after helping Justin set up.

Justin quickly disappeared into the world of painting again, wishing he could put on some music. But he made do without the music and concentrated on the music he had playing in his head and on the canvas in front of him. He had always hated doing self-portraits. Like he really wanted to paint himself when there were such better…subjects to be painted. Like the man who was suddenly standing behind him. Justin jumped, startled, when he heard the low voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder, blue meeting hazel, and blinked. He had totally missed what the man had said. "W-what?" The brunette smirked, tongue-in-cheek, and came from behind Justin to stand next to him.

"I was just complimenting your work."

"Oh – …thanks."

Brian nodded, looking back at the painting and the back at the blonde.

"You'll need to stay after class. I have some papers to give you. It'll only take a few minutes. But, you'll probably have _questions_…so, I'd be happy to call your next teacher and excuse you."

Justin smiled slightly, glancing back at his painting.

"Thanks, Mr. Kinney."

"My pleasure, _Mr_. Taylor."

The bell suddenly rang and Brian was walking back towards his desk telling the students to get the fuck out of his classroom. Justin, however, began to pack his back slowly – waiting for the class to filter out. Daphne winked and headed out with a little smile on her face. Finally everyone was out – Ashley had annoyingly stayed behind to ask a few questions about something pointless. It was obvious she had a crush on Brian with all her…annoying giggling – and Justin automatically walked over to the classroom door and locked it, a small smile on his face. Suddenly Brian's arms were wrapping around him from behind and his lips attacked his ear.

"I hate you."

Justin grinned, letting his full body weight lean into the man behind him.

"You have a weird way of showing it."

"Were you really sick this week or were you just doing it to annoy me?"

Justin laughed and struggled out of the man's arms, turning around and letting the older man push him p against one of the walls with his body, arms coming to rest next to his head. Caging him in. Trapping him. God, this was all making Justin way too hard. His cock was going to break off. Really. "I really was sick, believe it or not. But Daphne did tell me to fake it…just to make you extremely sexually frustrated." Brian smirked and nudged his hips against the boy's. The blonde let out a small gasp, eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds. "You mean like I am _now_?" Justin nodded. "Yeah, y-yeah…like you are now." Brian grinned, lips attacking Justin's throat. Justin threw his head back; he ignored the pain when his head met the wall, to allow more access to his throat.

His fingers flew into Brian's hair, squeezing and pulling.

"Tomorrow's the big day isn't it, Sunshine?"

Justin moaned out a breathless yes as Brian continued to attack his neck. God, he was probably leaving hickies. His mother was never going to stop asking questions. Brian's tongue flew across the skin, licking his way up to the lobe of Justin's ear, where he took the tender flesh in between his teeth. "That means…tomorrow's the day I'm going to _ram_ into your perfect, tight ass…" Justin whimpered, he hated himself for it, hands clenching more tightly in Brian's hair. His hips, of their own accord, bucked forward, ramming against Brian's. He gasped into the brunette's mouth. He was going to come in his pants. He just knew it. Brian chuckled against the blonde's lips, hand trailing down his chest and between their legs.

Brian's fingers grabbed Justin's cock through the black pants, thumb moving over the head of his cock, and slowly jerking off the gasping and whimpering blonde. Justin's fingers tightened, he was sure he was probably pulling out Brian's hair by now and his hips moved with Brian's hand as the teacher continued to fist him. Incredibly and **painfully** slow. Justin pushed his lips roughly against Brian's in an attempt to distract himself from Brian's hand around his cock. It didn't quite work out since Brian had chosen that moment to speed things up, hand squeezing around his cock, thumb pressing against his slit. Justin groaned, furiously shoving his tongue into Brian's mouth meeting the brunette's own tasteful tongue.

"I'm going to fuck you,"

His hand squeezed again.

"I'm going to fuck you _all night_."

Justin could hardly wait. With a strangled cry - Brian crushed his mouth against Justin's to silence the cry from anyone who could be walking past - Justin came. Right in his pants. "Fuck. You. Brian." Brian chuckled, removing his hand from Justin's softening cock. He held the blonde up against the wall for a few more minutes, tongues exploring each other's mouths and skin all over again. Hands wandering to places they shouldn't be wandering and their dicks becoming hard as rocks all over again. Justin pushed the brunette away, lips swollen and chest rising and falling to catch his breath. "W-what about tomorrow?" The blonde suddenly felt shy and ducked his head to the ground while asking the question.

"Here."

Suddenly his chin was being lifted up with Brian's forefinger and a piece of paper was shoved into his back pocket, the hand lingering on his ass a little longer then necessary. Not that Justin didn't _mind_. He obviously didn't have any protest about it.

"Just stop by sometime after ten."

Justin only nodded. That's all he could do for Brian was crashing their mouths back together again until every ounce of air had been sucked out of his body. Justin grabbed his bag and slowly walked over to the door, doing his best to catch his breath and will away the hardening of his dick. Justin looked over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob, and smiled a small smile at his teacher who was sitting on the edge of a desk, arms crossed over his chest waiting for the blonde to leave.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"I'll be expecting you. _Don't_ get sick."

Justin quickly nodded. "I won't…bye." Brian didn't say anything and Justin stepped outside into the empty hall. He didn't make it to the next class. He had to go home and change.

A cold shower wasn't a bad idea either.


	7. Happy Birthday

You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
**Bedshaped - Keane**

--------------------------------------------------------

Tonight was **the** night. The night that Justin had been waiting for since…well, a _very_ long time. The night that everything would change. And it looked like he was going to be late since his mother couldn't help but make him stay and talk to the rest of the family after dinner. His grandparents were there, his aunt and uncle were there, his cousin was there and then his there his mother. His father – No surprise here – was away on 'very important business'. Justin didn't care. His father could go fuck himself.

"Happy birthday, _sweetheart_."

Justin smiled politely at his grandmother. Justin's eyes flickered over to the clock. Nine-thirty. Dammit. Justin, fake smile still on his face, focused back onto the other people around him. His mom was all smiles despite the fact that she had been more then a little upset that Craig wouldn't be staying for his birthday. The rest of the family was talking, quite loudly, about old memories. Now was not the time to get into a discussion about Justin's potty-training days. Any other night he wouldn't have cared but now, _now_ was _sooo_ not the time. Slouching in his chair, Justin dug his cell out of his pocket and his fingers danced over the buttons texting Daphne and ordering her to immediately call and give him an excuse to get out of the house.

Five seconds later his phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

The entire table silenced. God, talk about a bunch of nosy fuckers. Daphne was on the other end, obviously, laughing her ass off at him, making fun of him because of his predicament. Justin held the phone away from his ear for a second. "It's Daphne. She wants me to come over so she can give me my birthday present." Jennifer looked disappointed and looked like she as going to give him a 'hell no' but, thank fucking god and the hearts of old people, his grandmother made an 'aww' sound and waved a hand at Jennifer. "Let the boy go, Jen. We can keep an eighteen-year-old locked up in the house." A bright smile flew up onto his face and he quickly told Daphne that he would be there in a few minutes, although they both know he wouldn't, and hung up.

"Thanks for everything."

He quickly went around the table, hugging everyone and practically ran out of the house. Jennifer, since he didn't have his own car yet, gave him permission to drive hers. There was no fucking way he was walking all the way over to Brian's loft. The very thought of Brian sent his stomach into uncomfortable motions, caused his heart to beat a little faster then normal. So, he turned the radio on full blast and tried to distract himself by singing at the top of his lungs as he sped down the road. Except the closer and closer he got to Brian's loft the more nervous he got. Then, fucking great, there was a car wreck, which didn't speed things up one little bit. Justin looked down at the radio. Nine fifty. _SHIT_.

"C'mon fucking morons."

Why did they have to get in a wreck _now_? Any other time would've been ok but Justin didn't have time for this right now. Any other time he would've been worried about the passengers in the totaled car but, right now, he didn't give a fuck about them. He was being entirely selfish. _And_ he was fucking horny. The minutes ticked by: nine fifty-three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and, FINALLY, the cars ahead of him began to move. Slowly but surly. Not that it mattered now. Justin looked back down at the clock and let out another curse. Ten. It was fucking ten and he was supposed to be getting fucked into Brian's mattress or…wherever Brian had planned on fucking him. Anywhere would've been fine.

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, Justin shoved a hand in his pocket looking for the piece of paper with Brian's address. He was hoping and praying that Brian had left a number on there so he could at least _call_. He looked down at the paper. The traffic was moving so slow he didn't need to place every bit of attention on the road ahead of him. Lo and behold, there was a number. Thank fucking God. Justin quickly retrieved his cell phone and dialed the number scrawled across the paper in Brian's elegant handwriting. He liked the mans handwriting…as stupid as that sounds. After four rings, Justin was getting anxious; the phone was finally picked out. And not Brian.

Some guy with a whiny voice.

"Hello?"

Justin was silent for a moment, confused as to who the man was. He heard an annoyed 'hello' from the wheezy voice again and Justin snapped back to reality. "Oh – uh – is Brian there?" Silence on the other end for a second. "Who is it?" Why the fuck did this guy care? Justin sighed into the phone. "Someone he'll want to talk to." He heard an irritated sigh on the end and then a, "Alright, hold on a second. Brian!" A few seconds later, Justin heard Brian's voice in the background for a few seconds, Brian was on the phone. "Hello?" Justin smiled slightly.

"It's me."

"Where the fuck are you? It's ten O two."

He sounded very, very irritated at Justin's tardiness. "Sorry. My parents wouldn't let me leave the house and then I got stuck in traffic. I still am actually. There's a wreck…" He quickly stopped. Brian probably hadn't understood a word that he had just said. He had been talking at unhearable speeds. He heard a sigh on the other end and when Brian spoke he didn't sound so irritated anymore. "Good. I thought you weren't coming." Justin smirked.

"I'm not. Not _yet_ anyway."

Brian chuckled on the other line. Justin suddenly heard the annoying voice somewhere in the background asking Brian who the hell he was talking to. Justin let his curiosity take over. "Who the hell is that?" Brian laughed again, quickly telling the guy to shut the fuck up. "No need to get _jealous_, Sunshine. It's no one special." Justin smiled slightly. Partially because of Brian and partially because the traffic in front of him had began to move faster. "I'm not jealous. I was just curious."

"It's a friend and he's **leaving**."

It kind of sounded like a threat and he heard the man protest in the background. "Get the fuck out of my house, Mikey. I have company comin'. In more ways then one." Justin grinned and hung up on the man. He devoted his attention to driving now that the traffic was moving at a steady speed once again. Eight minutes later he was getting out of the car, heart hammering in his chest and roughly against his rib cage, and stepping into the large elevator and on his way up to Brian's floor. The higher and higher he got the more harshly his heart hammered inside his body. God, it was even starting to hurt. That was just fucking pathetic. When he got to Brian's door he knocked before he could convince himself not to.

That would've been a waste of the long drive here.

When the door opened the man that Brian had told to leave was still there. "Oh fucking God. Don't tell me that you're actually fucking **him**! The _student_?" Justin blinked. Did he really look like that much of a student? Ok, yeah, sure he looked younger then most of the guys in his class but…ok. Yeah. His looks blatantly stated that he was a student. But he was eighteen and no longer a minor, which meant that this was no longer all the way illegal. Sure, it was probably illegal to be doin' things with your teachers but who the fuck cared. Justin sure didn't and neither did his teacher. Mikey seemed to though. There was disgust and shock written all over his face.

Brian smirked, grabbed Justin's tie, Justin had been dressed up slightly for his family's arrival since his mom had wanted him to look like a "nice young man" and shut the door behind him. "Mikey, don't talk that way about my guest. It's his birthday." Michael rolled his eyes, running a hand furiously through his hair. "You're a fucking moron, Brian." Brian shrugged and shot the guy a look that obviously told him to shut up and get out of his loft. The man made no move to leave. "Do you know how much _trouble_ you'll both get in to if someone finds out about this?" Justin sighed and shifted next to Brian who still had a firm grip on his tie. Brian yawned and rolled his eyes.

"No one will find out _will they, Michael_. Now go away."

Huffing, Michael stamped out of the house. He made sure to slam the door behind him. Brian grinned down at the blond. "Sorry about him. He's so immature." Justin smiled. He couldn't talk. Maybe it had to do with the way none of body parts wanted to cooperate with him. Except his dick, which happened to be standing at full attention. The brunet smirked, curing the tie around his fingers and letting it slid out again. Justin was suddenly shoved against a nearby wall, hip bumping with a stand. It tipped slightly, a few CDs fell off it's surface. Brian didn't seem to care and Justin didn't.

"Did ya get any nice birthday presents?"

Justin demanded that his mouth work and, thankful, it did. Kind of. "Y-yeah. Sure." He wasn't able to get anything else out and Brian seemed to understand. The brunet smirked and pressed his body tightly against Justin's, hand still gripping the tie. He seemed to have an infatuation with it. Justin could only imagine what was going on inside his teacher's mind right now. "How'd you get out of the house?" Justin opened his mouth to speak except nothing came out. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Brian's hand had suddenly grabbed hold of his cock. Instead of words a gasp slid out of his throat. Brian found it rather amusing. "What was that, Sunshine? I don't think I heard right."

"D-Daphne got me out."

"So your mommy and daddy think you're over _there_?"

Justin nodded vigorously causing the brunet to chuckle again.

"All night?"

Justin's heart began to beat a little faster. All night? Fuck. His dick had somehow managed to get a little harder at those words. Justin slowly shook his head. No, of course they didn't think he would be out all night. Brian still smiled though, not seeming fazed at this. "But, of course, when one turns eighteen his parents expect nothing more then their _little boy_ to stay out all night to celebrate his newfound ability to do whatever the fuck he wants." Again, Justin nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Brian looked down at him, clearly amused at his silence. Then, finally or Justin would've literally died, Brian's head lowered and his lips pressed forcefully against the blonde's. "Mmm…"

And once they started there was no stopping or turning back. Justin didn't think Brian would've let Justin walk away if he had wanted to put a stop to all of this. Good thing there was no way Justin wanted Brian to stop. The hand on Justin's cock squeezed then, Justin let out a whimper of protest, released the throbbing member and dragged Justin, lips still attached, towards the bedroom. Brian walked backwards until the back of his legs connected with the stairs up onto the large platform where he slowly made his way up, fingers clinging to Justin's shirt to make sure the boy's lips never disconnected with his. Justin hadn't even been able to come up for air yet. Suddenly, the blonde was twirled around and shoved backwards until his calves met Brian's bed.

Brian shoved him down. Sadly, for Justin, Brian stayed standing.

"I've waited so fucking long for this."

Justin nodded, gasping for breath. "T-two weeks."

"That's a _long_ fucking time."

"Your fault."

Brian smirked and Justin's eyes trained on the man's hands as they began to slowly and skillfully unbutton each button. Justin thought he might die if Brian's shirt didn't come off _sometime_ tonight. Justin all but drooled all over Brian's duvet when Brian shrugged off his shirt. He was the definition of perfection. All lean, muscled and a golden god. He was the most beautiful man Justin had ever laid eyes one. Fuck. He all but came at the sight. Brian chuckled at Justin's rapt attention as the man's fingers trailed down his chest and undid the buttons on his jeans and then his fly. Justin swallowed and forced his eyes to trail back up Brian's chest and meet the man's dark, lustful eyes. Brian smiled slightly.

"But the wait will be worth it, Mr. Taylor."

Justin just nodded, feeling like an idiot for not talking.

Brian chuckled again.

"I'll get you saying something before this night is over. No, I'll have you screaming and _moaning_ before this night is over." A shiver shot up Justin's spine. There was no doubt that he wouldn't be moaning incoherent things sometime soon and writhing underneath Brian's gorgeous body. Justin smiled slightly but still said nothing. The brunet laughed again and before Justin knew it Brian's pants were being kicked away. He was completely and beautifully naked. Justin was surprised that he didn't have a coronary just at the sight. Justin's cock was probably screaming for release by now. Swallowing, Justin forced his eyes, once again, to crawl back upwards to the brunet's face.

Suddenly Brian's hands came down to grip Justin's shirt once again and haul him upwards so that he was standing up on the bed; his full body weight leaning against Brian and arms draped over the man's shoulders. Justin's lips were pulled into a fierce kiss, teeth tugging at his bottom lip, tongue sliding into the boy's mouth and exploring every crevice there was to explore in the blonde's hot mouth. Justin shamelessly let out a loud moan and tangled his fingers in Brian's hair with one hand and his other gripping into Brian's smooth bare shoulder. His body still sagged against Brian's but the man didn't seem to mind. Brian's own hands had began to untie his tie and fling it somewhere on the ground.

Once that was gone, he was out of his shirt before he knew it was off at all and then Brian's hands quickly got rid of Justin's pants and underwear and did away with them. Now that all his clothes were strewn on the floor, Brian's arms encircled Justin's small waist and pulled the blond flush against his own body. Justin nearly came as their bare cocks rubbed together. Justin peeled his lips away from Brian's to get a breather and he spoke the first words in about ten minutes. "Fuck me." Brian had no problem with complying and the two toppled clumsily onto the bed, Brian leaning his upper body on his elbows as his lips greedily captures Justin's into another rough kiss.

"That won't be a problem."

--------------------------------------------------------

Brian had been scared that Justin wasn't going to show up. Ok, not scared. Brian Kinney **did not** get scared. Especially about blonde's coming over to his house for him to fuck. He had just been…_anxious_. Ok, whatever. He had been worried that Justin was going to stand him up. Logic hadn't registered into his mind yet. Logic being that Justin Taylor would not stand him up because the student was abso-fucking-lutely smitten by Brian. The blond wanted Brian. The blond wouldn't miss this for the world. So, when he got that phone call he was fucking ecstatic.

"Fuck me."

Oh, he would. Brian was going to fuck Justin's tight ass into total oblivion over and over again until the blond's ass couldn't take it anymore. Until he was so sore he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Until his dick was sore from fucking his tight ass so much. It took a lot to make Brian's dick sore so this boy was in it for the long haul. Brian had to keep reminding himself that Justin wasn't a boy any longer although he still looked like one. He didn't look old enough to be out of the house. He didn't look old enough to be able to know what a blow job was for fuck's sake. "That won't be a problem." And it won't be. Brian had been waiting for this night since he first laid eyes on the gorgeous senior.

Fucking _asshole_ for being so fucking beautiful.

Brian couldn't seem to get enough of his lips either. His lips were so fucking good. His mouth tasted so fucking good. He could only imagine what his glorious body would taste like and he _would_ know if he could just get his fucking mouth to abandon Justin's perfect mouth. Brian finally tore his mouth away from Justin's – This earned him a moan/whimper of protest – and trailed his lips down the boy-_man's _beautifully pale throat, leaving him hot kisses and trails of saliva. Down his collar bone, teeth leaving a few marks there and down towards his nipples. Justin arched under him, hips bucking for attention. Smiling, Brian's hands gently gripped onto Justin's hips to hold them down on the bed.

His mouth, tongue and lips continued their assault on his hard nipples, sucking and biting until Sunshine was mumbling incoherent things under his breath a mile a minute. Once he thought he had tortured him enough, Brian's mouth tongue slid all the way back up Justin's trembling and slightly perspiring chest until he reached the man's tasteful lips once again. "Want me to _fuck_ you?" Justin didn't say anything for a few seconds and then: "Y-_yes_." He said it with an obvious tone since he had already commanded Brian to fuck him. Brian smirked and sucked Justin's bottom lip into his mouth for a second before replying.

"Want me to _ram_ into your tight ass?"

Justin let out a moan that went straight to Brian's already hard dick.

"Yeah…_please_…"

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't speak, think or even _breathe_…"

Another whimper/moan that made Brian want to groan. Of course he didn't. That would be totally out of character and not allowed. Brian Kinney moaning because of a blond boy with a nice ass under him. Yeah fucking right. "Yeahyeahyeah…_do it_." Brian had told him he would get him to speak before the night was over and the night had hardly even started and, here he was, speaking. Moaning, speaking. Same thing. Brian grinned down at the blonde, hand wandering down his flat, heaving stomach until he reached the blond's erect cock. His fingers curled around his dick and began pumping. Justin's hips leapt forward immediately and Brian placed his free hand on Justin's abdomen to keep him still.

"Brian,"

He sounded like he was going to cry if Brian's dick wasn't up his ass and **soon**.

"Fuck me please…"

"Since you're so polite."

In a span of five seconds Brian had lube coating his fingers and Justin lying up near the headboard, hair splayed out across his pillows and panting in anticipating as Brian's fingers hovered centimeters away from Justin's puckered hole. "Ready?" Justin let out a long sigh; skin jumping underneath Brian's had as he rested a hand back on Justin's flat abdomen. "Just f-fucking do _it_." Tongue-in-cheek smirk on his face, Brian eased a lube coated finger slowly until Justin's hole. He shuddered underneath Brian's hand, face contorting into a look of discomfort, and his breath coming out in small gasps. Brian stopped and then eased forward again until he was in to his knuckle. "Another one…"

Another finger and the blond was moaning and his body was shaking underneath his hand, body glistening with sweat. God, he looked fucking hot. As soon as the blond relaxed, finally catching up with his breath, Brian eased another finger inside. The gasping breaths took over again for a few seconds, pupils more dilated then Brian had ever seen them, and whole body tensing. Tight. His muscles squeezing around Brian's fingers. Brian nearly came right there and _that_ was fucking pathetic. Not giving Justin anymore time to relax, Brian scissored his fingers, which sent the blond into spasms. Entire body shaking beneath him, head tilted back into the pillows, and lips parted for a beautiful moan to slide out from between them.

He looked so fucking wanton.

Brian couldn't wait a second longer.

Grunting, Brian quickly pulled his fingers out of Justin's ass, slapped on a condom before he could blink, and positioned the head of his cock at Justin's entrance. He placed Justin's legs on his shoulders and placed his own hands next to Justin's head. Justin stared up at him, eyes wide and waiting. Brian quickly grabbed Justin's lips in his before he could do something lesbian like and get lost in them or some shit like that and slowly eased forward, getting the head of his cock inside. He tore his lips away from Justin's and held still. "Let me in, Sunshine. _Relax_." The blond swallowed and then nodded. Brian eased forward again, slowly but surly. Justin's breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds before snapping open. "It hurts – does it always hurt?"

Brian nodded, taking a chance to ease forward again, Justin's cock rubbing against his stomach as he did so. "Yeah, a little, but that's part of it. Relax." The blond nodded underneath him, swallowing again. His hands came up to grasp Brian's neck and forcing the brunet's lips against his. Brian complied and pushed forward again, digging himself to the hilt in Justin's ass. God, he was so fucking tight. Tighter then he had imagined. Tighter then he and his cock had bargained for. It was fucking **perfect**. "Oh, fuck, you're so t-tight." Justin moaned in response, fingers clutching tight in Brian's hair and holding Brian's lips against his with a bruising force. Brian could no longer settle for this slow, 'I'll take care of you' fucking. He needed to move. Ram. _Fuck_.

He swiveled his hips aiming for Justin's prostate. He wanted to make Justin's "virtue losing" experience the best experience that the blond had ever had. The best fuck that he had ever had. One that he would always remember. No matter who the fuck he was with. Not matter what he was doing. Justin wasn't going to forget this one. And when Justin came between their stomachs, "BrianBrianBrian!" screamed out of his mouth, and his body shaking and gasping underneath his Brian knew he had done just that. Brian glued their lips together the second he came to keep from yelling out something he wasn't supposed to. Like the blond's name that had been on the tip of his tongue when his balls had emptied.

Groaning, Brian slowly slid out of the blond's ass. The condom was thrown to the floor without a care.

"Happy birthday, Sunshine. How'd you like your present?"

Justin answered with a fierce kiss, another hard cock and tons more fucking.


	8. Goodbye

Nobody suffers like I do  
Nobody else, oh no  
Nobody suffers like I do  
Nobody else but you  
**Suffering – Jay-Jay Johanson

* * *

**

When Brian wakes up the next morning he expects the blond to be in his bed next to him. Or, at least, gone. He **hadn't** been expecting to be woken up to the sound of things being moved around in the kitchen and the smell of food wafting into his room. At first he thought he was seriously high and maybe a little bit more then a lot drunk because there was no way Justin was in his kitchen right now and cooking. Weren't students supposed to sleep until noon when they got the chance? Yawning, Brian looked over at the clock. Oh, it _was_ noon. Still, Brian would've at least expected him to still be in bed with all that nonstop fucking last night.

Taking in a deep breath – It smelled fucking good. Who would've thought that Sunshine could cook? – Brian propped himself up on his elbows and waited to get up until he was fully awake and able to comprehend this situation. Justin was in his kitchen cooking. God, he had better be clean or Brian was going to kill him. It didn't matter that Justin had been an extremely good fuck either because his kitchen being clean was very important to him. Most of the time. If he was _fucking_ someone in his kitchen then he didn't mind. Groaning, Brian forced himself out of the comfortable bed and pulled some pants on before walking off the platform. He would've left his pants off but he wasn't sure if Justin was even up for another fuck.

His ass was probably fucking sore.

Brian smiled slightly at the thought. The kid – _man_ – never stopped. He was almost too much to handle, always ready to go. Raising an eyebrow, Brian stepped into view, Justin's attention immediately landing on him and away from the food he was making, and stared at him for a second and then: "What the hell are you doing?" Justin wasn't fazed by the man's tone and only smiled. "I'm making breakfast…for lunch." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and, Brian realized, it probably _was_. Brian stepped closer and then around the counter so he was standing on the same side as Justin, eyes inspecting the space. Every square inch. "You better not make a mess." Then he inspected every inch of Justin, still shirtless and wearing his pants from yesterday. Smirking, Brian came up behind the blond and wrapped a hand around his waist, fingers brushing against his cock momentarily.

"How does your ass feel?"

Brian snaked his other arm around Justin, hand pressing against the man's chest and pressing his back into his chest. Brian made sure to make his morning hard on known against the blond's ass. There was no way he could miss it. Justin laughed slightly, still paying very much attention to the eggs he was cooking. Maybe too much attention. "My ass is _fine_."

Brian's hand removed itself from Justin's waist and came around to Justin's back and, from there, slid downwards into the back of Justin's pants. He made sure to squeeze the blond's ass tight enough to make him jump. "Yes it _is_, Mr. Taylor." He laughed again, reached back with the plastic spatula he was holding and hit Brian hard on the arm that was attached to the hand still in his pants. "I'm trying to _cook_ here." Brian bit Justin's neck in response, his fingers teasing Justin's hole. It was enough for the spatula to be dropped and for the breakfast to be forgotten for the remainder of the afternoon. It was very, very burnt. Brian ordered food in.

"Where _were_ you?"

"Out."

As soon as Justin walked through the front door he was bombarded with the shrill voice of his mother and a look of pure worry and anger. Jennifer Taylor crossed her arms over her chest not letting Justin get past her so he could go up to his room. "That _doesn't_ answer my question. You've been out since last night and it's four now. Tell me where you've been. '_Out'_ doesn't cut it, Justin." Justin sighed, thrusting his hands deep inside the pockets of his dress pants. Brian had been kind enough to throw his clothes in the wash before sending him out the door. At least there was no evidence of _what_ he had been doing while he had been gone.

"Mom, I was just out discovering my newfound _freedom_."

"There isn't that much freedom when you're living here no matter how old you are. Especially when you don't even check in. I called your phone _at least_ ten times."

Frowning, Justin pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen was black. He hadn't charged it and it wasn't working. At least he had an excuse for that. "My phone needs to be charged." The woman shook her head, clearly aggravated and stepped aside so Justin could pass. "At least tell me you were with Daphne the entire time." Justin nodded, eyebrow raised. "Of course I was with Daphne. That's where I went last night wasn't it?" Jennifer didn't reply. She only stalked away muttering something incoherent under her breath. Sighing with relief, Justin hurried up the stairs and flung himself down on his bed. Now his ass was sore. Surprisingly it hadn't been too sore after last night but after this morning and afternoon…

**Sore**.

As soon as he was comfortable on his bed, Justin reached over, grabbed the phone, and called Daphne. She would obviously want to hear everything about last night since she _was_ the one who had gotten him out of the house. "It's about time you called." Justin smiled into the phone. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I have caller ID and I don't usually receive calls from your parents."

"Oh."

"_Well_, get on with it. How was last night?"

"Ok, ok. God. Well, I was late. Heavy traffic and-"

She gasped, interrupting his speech.

"Oh my god, was he mad at you? I bet that earned you a severe **punishment**."

Justin rolled his eyes and told her to shut up. She did.

"No, he wasn't mad. I called him and,"

"He gave you his _number_?"

"_Yes_, when he gave me his address so I could get there his number was under it. Thank God for me or he would've probably canceled everything."

Daphne was silent and then she told him to get on with the story. Justin did and, thankfully, didn't get any interruptions except for the occasional 'not fair', 'oh my god', and 'that's hot!' When he did finish his little story, he had to stop every now and then since his mom would appear in his doorway to ask him a question about something stupid, Daphne was **gushing** at how proud she was of him for finally losing "it." Justin finally hung up on her after demanding that she didn't call back or he would go over to her house and kill her or something. She didn't.

Well, not right away.

Monday morning. Brian wasn't sure if he wanted to go to work this morning. He wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or because his body – Not **him** in any way shape or form – wanted Justin still. After fucking him a million times, his body – Again: Not _HIM_ – wanted the hot blond. Wanted to pound into him on every available surface. Like yesterday and the night before. After Justin had left Sunday afternoon Brian had spend the rest of his time cleaning everything he had fucked Justin on and placing things back where the belonged.

Brian had no idea how some things ended up in the places they did.

He didn't _want_ to know.

But he ended up going to work anyway. That was a stupid reason to use one of his sick days for. Plus, he had self-control and he was sure that, since he had the blond, there was no way that he wanted him again. His body was just **confused**. So, Brian stalked into class telling himself that he was completely done with Justin. That he had gotten what he wanted. He told himself that tonight he would go out and fuck every available male in the backroom so he could get his student out of his system. It would work. Brian was sure of it. He cursed under his breath when he saw Justin though. He looked better then usual.

Damn it.

The only way Brian made it through the day was blatantly ignoring him. Either Justin just didn't get it or he was a determined little fucker. Brian opted for 'determined little fucker.' So, by Thursday things had to change. Not only had Brian held Justin back after class for a quick blow when his intent has been to tell Justin to fuck off and that things were over he also had yet to go to the backroom of Babylon and fuck everything that moved. What the hell was happening to him? Stupid Justin and his stupid…stupidness.

This time Brian held him back with _every single intent_ of telling Justin to fuck himself.

So, when Justin's hands were suddenly down his pants Brian had a very hard time pulling them out and shoving his student against a nearby wall. Brian held Justin's wrists above his head to keep them from wandering anywhere again and screwing up Brian's plan of telling him to back off and that Brian had no interest in him. At all. And that he never had. "Listen to me." Justin nodded with rapt attention obviously not expecting what was to come. "Things are going to stop **today**." Now he looked confused but still watched Brian with every ounce of attention that he had.

"I saw you. I wanted you. And,"

He shrugged.

"I had you. Now, I'm _done_ with you."

Now he looked hurt. Very, very hurt. Brian ignored it and released Justin's hands. This time they stayed obediently at his sides. Brian took a few steps back before he screwed this all up and lunged at him. "That means no more you staying after class, no more making eyes at me, no more," Justin interrupted him. Shit – was that _tears_ in his eyes? Brian pretended he didn't notice. "So I was just a…_fuck_?" Brian also pretended that he didn't notice the choked up sound of Justin's voice. He tried to block it from his hearing. Brian smirked. "_Yeah_. What did you think? That we'd be…_partners_?" Brian chuckled, shaking his head. Justin shook his head, hand coming up to wipe at something on his face.

"But I think I lov-"

"Listen to me. Are you listening? Look, I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit. Love is something that straight people tell themselves they're in so they can get laid. And then they end up hurting each other because it was all based on lies to begin with. If that's what you want, then go and find yourself a pretty little girl and get married."

With only a few tears rolling down his cheeks, Brian was sure there were more to come, he gathered his bag and hurried out of the classroom without looking back. After he was gone Brian sat down at his desk pushing the blond out of his mind. Well, trying to anyway. Somehow he kept managing to get in. His sad expression, his tears, and then the look on his face when he had practically ran out of the classroom. For some reason Brian couldn't get it out of his head so, he left saying he didn't feel well, got drunk and, that night went to Babylon for some serious tricking.

"So…you dropped him right?"

Brian glared over at Michael as him, Emmett, Ted, and his best-friend stood up against the bar at Babylon. He already had a massive headache and Michael asking him over and over again if Brian really had gotten rid of Justin was just downright aggravating.

"Yes, Mikey, I dropped him."

Emmett shook his head.

"That's a shame…from Michael's description he sounded like a _real_ looker."

Brian glared over at the flamboyant man too. He didn't need any reminders on how fucking hot Justin was. Emmett shrugged and turned around to order a Cosmo. Ted offered his own two cents. "So, how'd he take it? Getting trashed by you?" Brian glared over at him next. God, well are all his friends going to be unbearably aggravating.

"None of your fucking business."

Ted smile slightly.

"That bad? Were there tears?"

"No."

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about _him_."

Brian kept his mouth shut. Ted chuckled.

"That means yes. The infamous Brian Kinney has really done it this time."

Brian shot him another 'Fuck you' glare and his eyes then turned back to the dance floor. Scanning. Michael sighed heavily, shaking his head. "See, that's what you get for," Brian slammed his beer bottle down on the bar surface and turned to meet the 'See, I told you that you should've left him alone' look of his best-friend. "Mikey, if I needed your advice I'd ask for it. You aren't my fucking mother so shut the fuck up." Ted smirked. "Someone's grumpy tonight. Must be feelin' a little forlorn about his loss. Even Mr. Kinney, here, has hit an all time low. Making kids _cry_."

Brian wanted to kill all of them.

"I'm not feeling _forlorn_ and he isn't a kid. He's eighteen. He'll get over it."

Emmett smiled apologetically at the brunet and patted his shoulder tenderly.

"Yeah, sweetie, but will _you_?"

Brian glared at him. Again. He was just in that type of mood.

"I have nothing to get over."

The three men rolled their eyes at him. Emmett shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Brian. Whatever you say."

"If it's _whatever I say_ then shut the hell up."

That said, Brian took himself to the backroom and fucked.

He didn't imagine any of them as Justin. He _didn't_.


	9. Decision

I wanna be your lover  
I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long make you shout  
Oh, lover! Yeah  
I wanna be the only one you come for, yeah  
**I Wanna be Your Lover – Prince

* * *

**

"He doesn't even _like_ me."

"How can he _not_ like you?"

Justin was upset. Beyond upset. Fucking depressed…and over some…stupid guy. One very stupid hot guy. As soon as he had ran out of that room he had headed straight home. There was no way he would be able to go through the entire school day upset like he had been. As soon as the time for school to get out came he called Daphne and told her everything. And about how, after he had gotten home, he had moped around and eaten a lot of food. "He only believes in fucking." Daphne snorted and muttered a string of curse words directed to their art teacher.

"What an asshole."

"I know."

"Well, there's only one thing you can do."

"What?"

She sighed impatiently.

"Get over it. _Him_. You can do so much better than that."

Justin sighed. If only it were that easy, getting over someone like him. You just can't…do that. "Are you serious?" Daphne quickly tells him that she's dead serious. "I can't just…get over him." Daphne is silent for a moment and Justin fears that she probably hung up on him for being so stupid and forlorn. "Fine. Then there is another thing you could do…" Justin perks up, sitting up in his bed and pressing the mute button on his TV. "What's that?"

"What do you think? Get him back or something. Make him think you don't care like he dropped you like you were a piece of shit. Invade his territory."

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Justin realized that it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't know…" Daphne snorted. "Justin. You need to learn how to _defend_ yourself. You let him walk all over you. You don't deserve that." She's right. At least, that's what Justin was telling himself. All of this was said easier then actually done. In the end, Justin agreed to act totally normal…if that was even possible. "Jus, nobody can resist you. And that means Brian Kinney." Justin wasn't sure if he agreed with her or not. "If you say so…"

"I _do_ say so. I also know so."

* * *

Look at him. Acting all…normal. Uncaring. _Happy_.

Brian mentally cursed. He shouldn't have come to work today. He should've stayed home. It was Friday…he could've made it an early weekend. Brian pretended not to watch as Justin and Daphne sat in their normal seats smiling and laughing and…being retarded. Brian wanted to walk over there and strangle one of them…maybe both of them. Daphne for being able to talk to Justin and Justin for being…happy. He should be sad. Depressed. Fucked up because Brian had treated him like shit. Brian forced himself to look down at the papers he was supposed to be grading. Stupid essays.

When his eyes came across Justin's neat handwriting, he cursed.

And he got a perfect score.

_As usual._

Brian marked Justin's paper with a one-hundred and quickly shoved it away. Stupid blond twink. He let his eyes stray towards the two students in the back again. Justin must've said something funny because Daphne started giggling, hand over her mouth trying to conceal it. He had had enough. He couldn't watch this shit anymore. "Enough noise you two. Get to work." They were supposed to be molding the clay into sculptures of whatever-the-fuck they wanted. Brian looked around at the work from where he sat. Chris had managed to make his look more like a blob than it had when Brian had given it to him. Fucktard. Brian looked back over at Justin and Daphne who had both quieted.

He shouldn't have looked because Justin was doing his work. Working the clay beneath his fingers and it looked fucking…Brian glared down at the paper as to not look at Justin and his stupid…clay molding technique and glared down at the name 'Chris Hobbs'. As usual, he got a low score and Brian didn't mind giving it to him. His eyes strayed back to the blond, again, and met blue eyes head on. And Justin's hands doing inappropriate things to his clay and Brian was _certain_ that it was on purpose. Fucking idiot. Brian was never going to give his class clay again. Justin was abusing the activity. Brian rolled his eyes, tried to act like what Justin was doing wasn't making him hard and glared back down at the papers and hurriedly graded them. Maybe if he worked faster the clock would work faster and class would be over soon.

It didn't work.

The thirty minutes dragged on and on and…fucking on. When the bell finally did ring Brian had never been so fucking happy in his life. He watched, relieved, as Justin got up out of his seat, swung his bag over his shoulder, and headed out the door. Once everyone was gone Brian slumped in his chair. He hated school.

* * *

"I did some snooping and…you're going to Babylon."

Justin was confused. What the hell was Daphne talking about? "What?" Daphne rolled her eyes and sat across from Justin on her bed. It had been two weeks since the clay episode and Justin hadn't come any closer to cracking Brian Kinney. Justin was starting to lose hope. No, he had lost hope. He had lost hope the day Brian told him to fuck off. He had told Daphne countless times to just…give the whole thing up. Daphne was adamant about not doing that. "Brian is known to go to Babylon every now and then…and, lately, I've heard he's been going a lot more. Like…since he dropped you." Justin rolled his eyes.

"How the hell do you _know_ this?"

"I told you…I've been doing some snooping…"

"Oh my god. You're stalking him aren't you? Following him around?"

Daphne grinned. "Of course. And, every night at eleven he goes to Babylon. I leave before he gets out 'cause I do have school to attend the next morning." Justin rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Don't your parents wonder where you are?" Daphne shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Usually they aren't home anyway. Business all the time." Justin didn't reply. This was fucking insane. He couldn't go to Babylon. "I'm not going." Daphne slapped him on the arm. "Yes, you are. You have to. After all those long nights I stayed up late for you? You're going and you're going to look hot and he's going to fuck you."

"Yeah, and dump me _again_. There's only so much I can take, Daph."

"Coward. He will not tell you to fuck off again. Especially after he sees you tonight. I'm going to make you look hot. Hotter then you usually are…he won't be able to keep his hands off of you. Ever." Justin rolled his eyes and fell on his back. "Whatever." He felt Daphne get off the bed, move around, and walk in her closet and come back out again. Suddenly she was throwing clothes at him. "Time to get out of your "semi-hot" Justin clothes and put on the "super-hot" Justin clothes." Justin opened his eyes and sat back up, checking out the clothes that she had thrown at him.

"You bought me clothes too? God, you need to get laid."

"You need to get laid more than I do so…take a shower and put them on."

"Yes, _mother_."

"Oh, look at _that_ hottie."

Brian ignored Emmett and stayed leaning on the bar, glass of beer in his hand. Michael stood next to him as he usually did. He was talking about something stupid and was annoying the hell out of Brian. He took a long gulp of his beer; it burned as it slid down his throat. Michael stopped talking and Brian saw him out of the corner of his eye turn around to face the dance floor to see who Emmett was talking about. "Never seen him before. Must be new." Emmett grinned, leather clad hips moving to the beat of the music and eyes on the target of his comment. Brian still didn't look. He didn't give a shit about the man who had entered. He was too busy trying to clear his mind to look.

"It's about time we got some new meat."

Ted, who was next to Emmett, took a swig of his beer.

"Probably an asshole."

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"_Teddy_, you're always so pessimistic."

Michael turned to Emmett. "Well, are you going to attack him?" Emmett pretended to think about it. "Well, I do have a thing for blonds and-" Blond? New? Hot? Brian did spin around this time and fuck. It was him. ShitshitshitFUCK. Brian's eyes followed Justin as the blond walked hesitantly on to the dance floor. Hungry eyes immediately landed on his small form and Brian wasn't surprised. Sure, Justin could've came in here without even trying to look good and still get looks but now…fuck. He looked better then usual. How had he gotten that shirt on anyway? It was tighter than fuck…and those jeans…fuck him. Brian's jeans had tightened considerably. Everyone's pants were probably getting smaller by the second.

The pants didn't leave room for much imagination and Justin had beautiful arms, which his tank clearly showed as he moved in and out of dancing bodies until he was in the middle of the dance floor. And all that stupid fucking glitter that fell from the ceiling made him look even more…fucking beautiful than was allowed. Brian cursed, which attracted the attention of Michael, Ted and Emmett. Michael's eyes immediately narrowed. "That's him isn't it? That kid you fucked!" Emmett immediately looked interested. "Well, well, I don't blame you. Look at that _ass_." Brian glared over at him. For some reason he didn't like the fact that Emmett was talking about Justin's ass.

"I already have."

Michael spoke again. Brian wished he would keep his mouth shut.

"It _is_."

"Bingo. You win the grand prize, Mikey."

Brian's attention was brought back to the blond who, at the moment, had about three guys, if not more, surrounding him and even more watching from a distance. Stupid twink. Justin's eyes suddenly met his and Brian didn't bother to look away. It didn't matter. Justin's lips curved upwards into a smirk, an overly confident smirk, and he began to move. The little fucker could dance. Good. Brian slammed his glass on the bar and watched as hands traveled up and all over his lithe little body, lips attacked him from all angles, and eyes leered at him from every direction. Brian had come to a decision. He wasn't going to watch this shit any longer. Practically growling, Brian pushed away from the bar and headed into the writhing crowds of bodies. He ignored Michael's protest.

Michael could fuck himself.

And Brian was going to fuck Justin.


	10. Don't Know Why

If we bathe in each other's hips  
In other words, get close enough to stick  
And I'll melt with you  
And you can melt with me too  
**I Wanna Melt with You - Prince**

* * *

As soon as Brian makes an appearance, as soon as his presence his known, he's looked at. How can a gay man that's right in the head _not_ look at Brian Fucking Kinney? But Brian ignores all the eyes 'cause tonight he doesn't care about anyone else or anything else except getting Justin into his bed, which shouldn't be a hard task. The blond would probably beg him to fuck him as soon as Brian's fingers latched onto his pale, beautiful wrist and told him how much he wanted to fuck him. His eyes targeted on the man behind Justin and watched disgustedly as Justin actually let this man, he wasn't even good looking, grab the hem of the blond's shirt and throw it somewhere on the dance floor so that his pale, perfect body was displayed.

For all hungry eyes to see.

The man's hands weren't slow about traveling over ever square inch of Justin's perfect lithe body. At one point his hand even tried to slip down Justin's pants. Brian smirked when he saw that Justin wouldn't have any of that. The hand was swatted away and the man settled with touching skin that he was allowed. The man in front of Justin couldn't keep his mouth off of the blond. Understandable but it was really, really pissing Brian off for some unknown reason. Justin wasn't supposed to be here; face tilted upwards, lips parted and in a small smile of seductiveness, and looking fucking beautiful. Brian would have to tell Babylon to never let glitter fall from the ceiling again…well…when Justin was in here anyway.

And the fact that he was shirtless now, glitter falling deliciously all over his body, made everything hotter. Now all Brian had to do was replace the two guys with something else. _Himself_. Scowling as the man in front made a grab for Justin's perfect jean clad ass, Brian hurried forward. As soon as he made his presence known to the two men they both quickly fled. After all, everyone knows not to mess with Brian's territory. Smirk on his face, Brian sidled up in front of the dancing blond and placed two hands on his waist, thumbs sliding into Justin's belt loops and pulled him closer against his body. His blue eyes shot open, a look of 'who the hell do you think you are' on his face…until he saw who it was. A smile quickly replaced that look and his arms hung loosely around Brian's neck.

"You lost your shirt."

"Great observation."

Brian smirked at the blond's sarcastic tone of voice. A hand slid down the back of Justin's pants and he was hap-, no he wasn't happy, he was…fucking _something_, when Justin didn't slap _his_ hand away. A hand on his ass, his fingers crept nearer to their destination, index finger teasing Justin's hole and drawing the blond's perspiring and slightly trembling body tighter against his. Justin looked so fucking hot. There was nothing hotter than his blue eyes getting all hazy, glassy and dilated. There was nothing hotter than Justin's lips parting and letting out little whimpers and 'please more' under his shaky breath. There was nothing hotter than Justin making a show of swallowing hard and tilting his head back as Brian's finger crept deeper into Justin's perfect, round ass.

There was **nothing** hotter than a horny Justin Taylor.

"I-I thought you said, _oh fuck_, things were over."

Brian chose not to answer that and thrusts his finger deeper. Justin clutched tighter to Brian's shoulders and Brian thought that maybe, just maybe, Justin might be too distracted to even _remember_ he asked that question. "I t-thought you a-already _had_ me, mmm, and you were d-_done_ with me…" Or, maybe he wouldn't let the subject drop, no matter how horny the blond was. Brian didn't answer again. How was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't just tell Justin that he had been _wrong_, that he had been going fucking _insane_ without Justin's ass around to fuck, that he had actually been feeling _lonely_ and unsatisfied when his dick wasn't up Justin's ass…he couldn't say that.

He refused to.

Still holding on tight to his body, Justin's eyes fluttered open to reveal his hot dilated eyes. His tongue swiped over his lips and a small smile suddenly filtered onto his face. "You want me." No shit Sherlock. Brian only nodded, adding another finger inside Justin's ass, which was a hard thing to do since it was hard to move his hand inside Justin's extremely tight jeans but, somehow, he managed. Justin's hips shot forward, cocks ramming and both men groaning at the harsh but great contact. Brian's other hand splayed across Justin's back holding him there so he was sure that Justin couldn't get away, that their bodies would say stuck together like glue. Erections banging and rubbing against each other as the two continued to dance like Brian's finger wasn't up Justin's ass and that they really needed to fuck.

"You want me _so fucking bad_…"

Justin drew out the words 'so fucking bad' lips coming closer and closer with each word spoken until their lips were almost touching. Brian inched his head forward to make some much needed contact but Justin's head moved back out of reach and Brian shoved both fingers roughly into the man's ass for punishment…though Justin was probably enjoying this punishment way too much. The hand on Justin's back moved to his blond head, his fingers clenched into Justin's blond strands and yanked his head forcefully forward until their lips crashed together, teeth clanking, tongues tasting and lips devouring each other. Brian slid his hand out of Justin's pants and grabbed the waistband of Justin's jeans and began pulling him towards the backroom.

Until Justin pulled both of them to a stop.

"You aren't fucking me in _there_."

Brian let out an irritated sigh. He was fucking horny and he was being told that he couldn't fuck him in the backroom? Fan-fucking-tastic. This is ridiculous. "What?" Justin shrugged and Brian didn't know how Justin could just stand there with an impressive hard on pressed hard against his jeans and say no to sex just because he didn't want it in the backroom. "I'm won't let you fuck me in there like one of your cheap tricks." That said, the blond shoved Brian's hands off of his hips and disappeared into the crowd. "Fuck!" Brian had never been so sexually frustrated in his life. Growling, Brian headed in the direction that Justin had disappeared in and he saw his – _His_? Where the hell had that come from? – blond talking to Emmett who was flirting shamelessly.

Brian made his way over, glared at Emmett, and wrapped a hand around Justin's wrist. The blond glared up at him and was about to pull away before, "Come home with me. Now." He heard Michael let out a disgusted and, most likely, jealous sigh. He ignored it. He only focused on Justin's lips curving up into a small, knowing smile. Like he knew something that Brian didn't. Brian ignored the annoying feeling of not knowing something. He pushed it away as far as possible and watched, relieved, as Justin nodded. "It'd be a pleasure to _come_…to your place." Having the need to have sex more than ever before, he practically threw Justin out of the club, glaring at the bouncer as he made a remark to Justin that wasn't needed about his ass, and than proceeded to shove Justin roughly into his jeep.

Brian sped home and, somehow, didn't get a ticket for speeding.

Once in the elevator, Brian's hands were all over Justin, lips sliding down his still shirtless torso, hand cupping his clothed dick, and body pressing rough against his and hips grinding. By the time the elevator made it to his floor Justin was moaning loud and incoherent things. Or maybe not so incoherent since he was sure the entire building heard Justin moaning for Brian to fuck him into fucking oblivion. Brian would have no trouble complying with that request. Smiling, Brian led the blond into his loft. Brian didn't wait for them to make it to his bedroom. He settled with the couch, which was closer. Before he could bend Justin over the couch, Justin was shoving Brian's shirt off his shoulders, taking control for the moment, and then down on his knees. Brian's jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped in a mere few seconds and then his cock was engulfed in wet, warm fucking heat.

He reached behind him to grab hold of the back of the couch as Justin used technique that Brian hadn't even known Justin had. He had taught him well. He _was_ a good teacher after all and this proved it. Brian released one of his hands from the couch and grabbed a handful of Justin's soft blond bobbing head. "Fu-_uk_." Justin eased Brian's cock to the back of his throat and swallowed his cock into the tight orifice of his throat and…**holy fucking fuck**. Justin moaned, mouth vibrating around his dick, teeth gently moved across the tender underside of his cock, and Justin's skillful tongue teased Brian's slit after releasing Brian's dick from his throat.

Justin decided that it was time to stop teasing and his tongue plunged forward, pressing hard into Brian's slit and Brian came into his students mouth feeling slightly confused as to why he had came so fast. Like a fucking teenager. Justin calmly stood up, smirk on his face and tongue swiping across his lips. God, he had swallowed all of it. Brian reached over and wrapped a hand around Justin's neck and pulled him close and swiped his tongue across Justin's lips looking for his taste. It was hardly there and he raised an eyebrow at Justin. "Didn't save any for me, Sunshine? How _selfish_ of you." Justin grinned before ramming his lips against the brunet's and Brian plunged his tongue into Justin's mouth and was met with his own come.

So he had saved some for him.

He was already hard again. Justin pulled back, breathing heavy and pulled himself out of Brian's grasp. His fingers immediately went down to the buttons of his jeans. "You taste so good, Mr. Kinney." The first button slipped out of the first hole. Justin's hands moved to the next button. "It makes me so fucking _hard_," The next button slipped out of its hole and he moved down to the last hole, fingers moving agonizingly slow. Brian wondered where this newfound courage came from. Justin was acting nothing like the shy, teary kid that he had acted like the other day. This courage was making Brian fucking hot. "And it makes me want to fucking come…and _fuck_. _All_. _Night_." Brian couldn't wait.

The last button was released and Justin took his precious time getting the tight denim off his beautiful hips. With a small smirk on his swollen lips the blond turned around and bent over to untie his shoes giving Brian a fabulous view of his ass. He wiggled it around slightly, making a show of taking his shoes off. Brian didn't give him any time to stand up all the way before he shoved the blond's chest against the nearest wall, yanked down Justin's jeans to reveal nothing. No underwear like last time. Brian got hot thinking about how, in school, he was probably gonna be walking around with nothing under his pants. _God_. In a split second Brian was kneeling on the floor with his hands spreading Justin's cheeks just slightly to reveal his puckered hole. It was just calling out to his tongue.

Brian smoothed a hand up Justin's ass, over his smooth lower back, and back to his ass again. Both hands took their sweet time sliding over his hips, down his thighs, knees and then to his ankles. "You're fucking beautiful." Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. Hopefully Justin wouldn't remember that in the morning. Justin wiggled his ass slightly reminding Brian of the task at hand but laughed slightly. "I know." Brian smirked, hands spreading Justin's cheeks again, thumbs teasing the man's hole and then blowing out warm air from his parted lips. Brian wished Justin wouldn't moan like that; all husky and fucking beau-_HOT_. "Sunshine,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna fuck your tight ass,"

He listened as the blond practically struggled to catch his breath, "Y-_yes_…"

"With my tongue…"

"Do it, do it now…_do it_…"

Brian didn't need to be asked, although, he did like the sound of Justin begging for it. Not able to hold off any longer, Brian moved his head forward, his tongue snaked out and slid from Justin's balls all the way up until his tongue was fucking Justin's ass. "F-uuuuuck…." Brian grinned, tongue moving in and out more furiously. He tasted so fucking good. He tasted better than any other man that he had done this to. Bittersweet. Fucking fabulous. After eating Justin's ass for another good five minutes, Brian pulled back with a slap to his left cheek. The patch of skin changed from pale to a deep pink color. Justin yelped and told him to keep his hands off his ass if he was going to go all brutal on him. Brian smirked. "You know you liked it." He swatted at Justin's ass again and, proving his statement, Justin's hips bucked against the wall.

"See?"

"Fuck you."

"I don't think so."

Justin looked over his shoulder, smile on his face.

"Fuck me then."

"Gladly."

Then Justin's control mode turned back on and Brian let Justin do what he wanted for the time being. He let Justin attack his collarbone and chest as his hands worked below to pushed his jeans off of his hips. Once they were both fully naked Justin wasted no time before shoving Brian roughly against the couch where he sat and pulled Justin in between his legs by the hips and rammed his lips against the blond's. "I'm gonna bend you over this couch and fuck you so hard." Justin tilted his head back to allow Brian's mouth more access to his pale throat, which Brian happily marked with his teeth and soothed with his tongue and lips.

"That sounds hot."

Brian chuckled.

"You're about to find out just how hot."

Brian quickly switched their positions and had Justin bent over the back of his couch in the blink of an eye. Brian slapped a condom on his eager cock, slicked himself up with lube and pressed the head of his cock against Justin's hole. "Ready, Sunshine?" Justin nodded furiously, face buried in the pillows of the couch. Brian placed a hand on the small of Justin's back and his other hand on Justin's hip before shoving inside of him in one swift stroke. The rest of the night was filled with Brian's cock up Justin's ass multiple times and then, when they were both through, Brian let Justin curl up next to him on the bed. He let the blond wrap his arms around him and spoon up against him.

And he didn't know why.


End file.
